


parang telesine ang ating ending

by dokgyunsoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medical, Comedy, Eventual Happy Ending, Fake Marriage, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Hospital Setting, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, M/M, Not Beta Read, Raketero!Chanyeol, Romance, Slow Burn, anyway, para balance ahaha, precious hearts romance medj kind of writing, promise light lang, promise!!!, surgeon!baekhyun, you know me ahaha
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 20:34:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30077958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dokgyunsoo/pseuds/dokgyunsoo
Summary: Baekhyun cheats and outsmarts the system para dugtungan ang buhay ni Chanyeol.(Or, hindi alam ni Baekhyun how and when he and Chanyeol crossed the fine line between being friends and being a couple, or when they started acting like a couple when they were married only out of convenience.)
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 34
Kudos: 162





	parang telesine ang ating ending

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: before you start!!! this is an unbeta-d work (my typos ... sorry) that contains implied sexual content, and bad drinking habits aha same, so like, lam niyo yun, don't do that that's bawal lol also this is an inaccurate representation of doctors, surgery, hospitals, LAWS AHAHA etc. this is set in a world where everyone has the luxury of marrying anyone they want aha sana all i don't know how this happens in real life wala akong alam but let's all be creative na lang AHA they're in their late thirties in this one, so... i guess chanyeol dilfication come thru!!! 
> 
> labor of love ito for my readers na walang sawang naglalaan ng oras para sa lahat ng nilalabas ko. thank you, always. :)

_Boundaries._

The green strip of fabric na nakatayo pole to pole separating you from one another as customers take turns sa coffee shop, the glaring yellow line of tactile tiles sa waiting area ng station that separates you and the train, the red islands sa kalsada separating your car from the cars going opposite your direction...

 _“I’m sorry, hanggang dito na lang ang family members,”_ a voice had said, _“We’ll have the nurses send you to the waiting area. We’ll be updating you from time to time.”_

Said family member and patient say each of their _bye’s_ and _see you later’s_ before the gurney had entered the _Authorized Personnel Only_ doors. _Boundaries,_ like the white line on the floor and the swing doors to the Operation Rooms. 

It’s everywhere, kahit hindi explicit.

They are called boundaries because they’re lines that you _shouldn’t_ cross. 

Baekhyun wipes the beading sweat on his forehead as he takes squint at the glaring afternoon sun. Mabilis niyang sinilip sa phone niya ang current temperature, _Pasig 35℃._ He winced, taking in the hot afternoon air, shielding his face from the sun and makes a run sa katabing building. 

Hindi nakatulong na medyo mainipis ang suot niyang scrubs, not opting to change back into his smart casual after a quick routine procedure ng appendix removal. The heat seeps into the fabric and it almost burn, sweat marks already blooming. (Maybe he should’ve brought the white coat kung mababaskilan siya, at least matatakpan niya!)

_u done w/ ur appendectomy??? meet me @ subway pls? urgent!!!_

‘Yun ang text sa kanya ng kaibigan niyang si Dr. Sehun Oh, a fellow general surgeon, overworked just like Dr. Baekhyun Byun. Thinking it might be important dahil sa _urgent!!!_ nagmadali si Baekhyun agad. 

He breathes in the waft of cool air na sumalubong sa kanya as soon as he entered the small Subway branch sa Business Center sa tabi ng ospital. “Hoy, Sehun Oh,” bati niya dito with faint annoyance habang ginrab ang upuan opposite Sehun’s seat. 

Isang manila folder ang iniabot ni Sehun sa kanya, “Promise, aalis na ako after nito.” Sehun puts his hand up to show na nakapromise siya. “I just needed to finish all my notes, sabi mo diba, you’ll check on my post-ops?” 

“Ito ‘yung _urgent? The fuck,”_ Baekhyun rolls his eyes, “Trabaho ‘to ng resident mo,” paalala niya but opens the folder to see 3 patient files na tadtad ng notes ni Sehun, “But, yeah, fine.”

“Wala akong tiwala sa residents, mas makakatulog akong mahimbing knowing you’re the one tending to my patients.” Sagot ni Sehun sa kanya. 

“Oh my god,” irap ulit ni Baekhyun reaching for his share of subway sandwich and drink na nakapwesto sa gitna nila, “That just means more work for me!” 

Tinapik ni Sehun ang kamay niya, as if saying, _walang kakain!_

Baekhyun gives him an angry face and huffs. _Edi ‘wag, damot mo!_

Parehong attending surgeons sila Baekhyun at Sehun sa ospital sa Ortigas. They’ve been friends since med school days nila sa Ateneo, just a few meters away from the hospital they’re working at. Sehun and Baekhyun, working for the same hospital hanggang ngayong naging surgeons na sila in their thirties. 

Their friendship go way back, pero post-op care for patients lang pala ang magiging lamat. “Isipin mo na lang nag-cover ako ng magkasunod na shift for you so you’d be able to sleep in _after a good fuck_ , sige na!” 

Nanlaki ang mata ni Baekhyun, glancing around nervously kung narinig ng server ng Subway at maging ang dalawang babaeng kumakain sa kabilang table behind Sehun. _“Tangina mo ka,”_ he whispers, “Hindi ‘yun magkapantay.”

“After ng isang mind-blowing sex with Chief Lee?” Sehun pretends to sigh dreamily, _“Hay.”_

“Fine! I’ll do it,” sabi na lang ni Baekhyun, “You have to let _that_ one go, hindi sa lahat ng pagkakataon pwede mo akong blackmail-in.”

“I never left the hospital that day,” nagpanggap na malungkot si Sehun, “Kawawa naman ako, skipped meals, lost sleep, never _got laid_ the night before _and_ the morning after, _kawawa naman ako talaga.”_

“I said, I’ll do it,” Baekhyun says in defeat, “Just go home. It’s called a vacation leave for a reason, tanga.”

Sehun smiles at him and gives him his half. Baekhyun reached for the cookie instead, “Seriously, go home.” He says in between munches, “Itetext ko sayo lahat, ‘wag ka mag-alala. Get all the sleep you can get for me, ‘wag mo na ako samahan kumain.”

“Sino may sabi sayong hinihintay kita? I’m waiting for my grab ride.” Biglang salita ni Sehun, “Feeling ka.” 

Baekhyun laughs and watches Sehun stand up to grab his stuff, “See you Monday,” he says kay Baekhyun before patting his shoulders and giving it a tight squeeze, “Balang araw makakahanap ka rin ng _person to spend all your vacation leaves with.”_ And then adds a _“Not Chief Lee that’s for sure_ ,” for good measure.

“ _Time,_ to find a _non-Chief Lee_ person muna ang hahanapin natin,” Baekhyun gives him a fake smile. 

Baekhyun stands sa counter to have his food wrapped to-go, deciding na mamaya niya na lang kakainin ang binili ni Sehun para sa kanya. Paper bag in hand and the cold water bottle on the other, he huffs to prepare himself ulit para sa matinding init na mararamdaman niya. 

A few steps pababa ng ng strip of food joints, he sees a guy park his motorcycle sa tabi ng hagdanan kung saan naglalakad pababa si Baekhyun. He watched the rider take a few tries bago masipa ang motorcycle stand. 

Baekhyun almost ran nang makitang nao-out of balance na ito almost falling to the ground with his motorcycle. “Shit,” pagmamadali ni Baekhyun to rush over, “Sir,” he says habang inaalalayan ito papunta sa mas malilim na parte ng building. 

Pumayag na magpaalalay ang lalaki sa kanya, a lot bigger kay Baekhyun. He removes his helmet and Baekhyun sucks in a breath. The man was, well, _hot_ … literally and figuratively. “Sir, you okay?” Tanong niya helping him sit sa isa sa mga mesa sa labas ng mga kainan with the big umbrellas that help a bit to shield them from the sun. 

“Sir,” Baekhyun repeats, “I work at the hospital na katabi,” he waves a hand in front of a drowsy rider. He didn’t smell like alcohol, _thank god for that_ but he looked really out of it. Baekhyun checks the man’s eyes with his pen light from his pocket, and places 2 steady fingers sa pulso nito sa leeg. “You know where you are, sir?”

“Pasig? Rockwell?” he says a little more conscious now, looking at Baekhyun. “Nahilo ako, itinabi ko na muna agad ang motor. Parang namuti ang paningin ko saglit dahil yata sa init.”

Baekhyun gives him a soft chuckle, “Thirty five degrees celsius sa labas, mas masusurprise ako kung hindi kayo nakaramdam ng init with this jacket in _this weather.”_ sabi niya eyeing ang makapal na jacket, “Malapit lang ang ER, halika, come with me.”

The rider declines quickly, “Nako, sir, _doc,_ ” he says returning the chuckle, “Huwag na, wala akong pambayad. Tsaka may naghihintay sa aking nagugutom.” He waves the phone na hawak niya. _Food service rider?_ Pero walang anything pink or green sa kanya kanina.

Baekhyun glances at him and says, “Remove your jacket.” 

_“Po?”_ gulat na sabi ng rider. 

“For a few minutes” Baekhyun says while opening the cap of the sealed waterbottle na hawak niya kanina. He grabs his small handkerchief and wets it with the cold water. “Hubarin mo saglit ang jacket mo.”

The rider was confused pero sinunod niya pa rin si Baekhyun. Removing the jacket to reveal a thin black shirt a size too small for him, pawis na pawis. “Sabihin mo bigyan kang ten minutes,” utos ni Baekhyun sa kanya, “I’ll help, bago pa i-cancel.” 

“Uh, _hindi ako grab._ Maghahatid lang ako ng order galing sa restaurant namin,” sabi ng lalaki sa kanya pero nagtetext na rin agad. Settling down his stuff sa mesa sa harap ng lalaki, Baekhyun stands sa likod ng kakikilala niya lang na rider and places the wet _and cold_ handkerchief draping it sa batok nito. 

_“Ah,”_ nagulat na sabi nito pero napalitan ng tawa na awkward. “ _Shet,_ ang lamig,”

Baekhyun smiles and shakes his head, “Keep that on,” he says, makes way inside the Subway na pinanggalingan niya kanina and returns with a few tissues and a new bottle of cold water, binigyan niya ito. “Dry yourself,” turo ni Baekhyun sa sarili niyang leeg at batok as if showing him what to di, “Tapos, inumin mo ‘yung tubig. Hindi ka na nahihilo?”

The rider gives him a small smile, “Hindi na,” he says, “Grabe lang talaga siguro ang init.”

Baekhyun eyes the man in front of him, “No history of high blood pressure?” Pang-uusisa niya kaya natawa ang rider. “No prior complications?”

“Walang sakit, healthy na healthy,” he even slapped his biceps para ipakita. “Init lang talaga, _doc, sir.”_

“Sigurado?” He says, “Hindi kita sisingilin, just tell me the truth.”

“Wala talaga,” ang sabi nito sa kanya. “Sabi mo nga, thirty five ang init. First time lang ito, promise. Mararamdaman ko naman siguro kung may mali sa katawan ko.”

Baekhyun eyes him and nods, taking in that he was fairly young, maybe kaedad ni Baekhyun? But he did look healthy, sakto ang pagkabuff ng katawan, and obvious naman sa line of work niyang food service rider na talagang maiinitan ito. “Okay,” Baekhyun says pointing at the water bottle.

“Hydrate buong araw, hindi ko alam kung may baon kang tubig. Kapag nararamdaman mong mainit na, sumilong ka. Pwede mong basain ulit yung panyo ng malamig na tubig to help cool you down.”

And that was how Baekhyun found himself caring for a stranger, in the middle of summer. “Yes, doc.” the rider smiles, _“Thanks, doc.”_

Sinabayan niyang maglakad ang rider hanggang sa motor nito para kunin ang idedeliver niyang pagkain mula sa bag na nasa likuran ni Chanyeol. “Hydrate, ha.” Paalala ni Baekhyun sa kanya habang pinapanood ito.

“Yes, doc!” mas may energy na nitong sabi sa kanya. “Ay, _sandali,”_

Baekhyun waits habang pinapanood itong dumukot sa bulsa ng jacket na suot na niya, para kunin ang wallet nito, pipigilan sana ni Baekhyun ito dahil baka abutan siya ng bayad sa libreng pagtulong niya dito sa kalagitnaan ng init.

Maya-maya pa ay may business card na lumapag sa kamay ni Baekhyun na kinuha ng kausap niya. “Open kami every day of the week. Free delivery na kapag ikaw ang umorder.” Ngiti neto sa kanya. 

_Viva Polo._

“Libre na?” Baekhyun jokes, _“Dapat pati yung pagkain.”_

“Edi nalugi ako n’yan?” Sagot neto sa kanya habang natatawa, “Free delivery na kapag doctor na mabait ang umorder.”

Baekhyun pockets the business card sa bulsa niya sa kaliwang dibdib. “Ay, sandali ulit.” Tawag nito sa kanya habang dumudukot na naman sa bulsa niya. _“Thanks, doc.”_ He says habang hinablot ang empty na kamay ni Baekhyun. Naramdaman ni Baekhyun ang pagcrinckle ng plastic sa kamay niya. “Sorry, eto lang talaga ang meron ako ngayon.”

“Sabi ko sayo, hindi naman ako maniningil.” Baekhyun says to him with amusement, he looks down and sees a variety of candies on his palm. “Thanks.”

The rider smiles and says, “Thanks ulit, doc. Sa hindi pagsingil. Nakalibre akong konsulta.” And with that he waves quickly at Baekhyun as goodbye habang naglalakad papunta sa direksyon ng main entrance ng lobby ng business center. 

Pinanood ni Baekhyun ang paglakad nito, still with the damp hanky na nasa batok nito, and hears himself chuckle. 

He sighs and glares at the sun ulit, hugs the paper bag ng food niya to his chest and shields his face with the manila folder na bigay ni Sehun bagonaglakad pabalik sa direksyon ng ospital. 

Baekhyun genuinely hopes that the kuya rider was okay and genuinely hopes that the sun sets a little bit quicker today, also para makauwi na siya’t makatapos ng shift… and para hindi na mainitan si kuya rider. 

He smiles as he hears the crinkling of the candy wrappers on his chest pocket against his pens and penlight habang tumatakbo siya sa ilalim ng araw pabalik sa trabaho niya sa ospital. 

He kind of forgets about the incident, flowing right back into the old routine with Sehun back from his vacation and won’t shut up about the guy he hooked up with at Boracay and _honestly?_ Walang pakielam si Baekhyun. 

He has both of his legs up habang nagsscroll ng phone niya, lying with his back on the bench sa lounge area sa pantry, “Tara, caf,” aya ni Sehun sa kanya bago hablutin ang phone niya.

“Ayaw ko na ng fast food,” Baekhyun whines as he stands up to sit properly, “Gusto ko ng sabaw. I want real food.”

Sehun makes a face, “Bahala ka d’yan,” he says, “Ayain ko Jongin, sunod ka kapag naisipan mong masarap din naman ang sabaw ng Mang Inasal.”

It was Baekhyun’s turn to make a disgusted face, “Katas ng aircon ‘yun.” 

Sehun makes a _nye nye nye_ face bago tumalikod at maglakad, he raised a hand as if waving goodbye. Baekhyun watches him out habang natatawa, he grabs his phone na nilapag lang ni Sehun sa tabi niya. 

Wala rin namang appealing na pagkain sa grabfood, he sighs and suddenly remembers the card given to him a few weeks ago, _Viva Polo, lutong bahay._ He digs for it from his wallet and dials the first number. 

“ _Hello?”_ a familiar voice says. 

“Hi,” bati ni Baekhyun pabalik, “Viva Polo?”

“ _Yes po, sir,”_ sagot nito sa kanya, voice all too familiar. 

Baekhyun smiles and says, “Free delivery pa rin ba kapag doctor na mabait ang umorder?”

There was laughter at the end of the line, _“Doc?”_

Baekhyun hums, “Please tell me may sabaw kayo.” He says quickly. 

A few minutes later, Baekhyun half jogs palabas ng lobby to see kuya delivery guy again, with his helmet hanging sa braso na may hawak ng phone niya, sa kabila ay ang paper bag na may lamang pagkain. 

He greets Baekhyun with a quick wave, _“Hey! How are you feeling?”_ at iniabot ang isang paper bag na order nito, _“Okay lang, doc!”_ he says back habang bayad naman ang iniabot ni Baekhyun sa kanya. He sees another paper bag na hawak nito so he says, “May idedeliver ka pa?”

“Ah, _ito?_ ” Tanong ni Chanyeol raising the paper bag, “Hindi, lunch ko na ‘to.”

Magpapaalam na sana ito sa kanya na mauuna na para makaakyat na si Baekhyun at makakain pero sinundan siya ng tanong nito, “Saan ka kakain?”

The guy says, “Sa amin.” Dinugtungan niya ito, “Ibabalik ko sana dahil hindi naman nagclaim ‘yung nag-order. Kaya lang hindi na ‘to masarap kung ibebenta sa iba. Kainin ko na lang.”

Baekhyun cocks his head to the side, “Hindi nagbayad?” 

The guy shakes his head.

Inabutan niya ng isa pang one-fifty ang lalaki para dito, “Ako na bibili.” He says and grabs the paper bag. “Pero hindi ko mauubos ito lahat, kaya tutulungan mo ako.” 

That was how Baekhyun found himself eating lunch on a disposable paper bowl, crossed legs na nakaupo sa isa sa mga plant box sa atrium ng main entrance kaharap ng fountain, sa lilim ng ospital. “Madalas bang may hindi nagc-claim ng order?”

The man has finally learned _doc’s_ name, he read “ _Dr. Baekhyun Byun,”_ in a fancy voice kasi written in cursive daw ang embroidery ng pangalan nito sa white coat. Baekhyun laughs at him.

Sitting opposite from him and mirroring his position ay si Chanyeol, Chanyeol Park. He learns kuya delivery man’s name when he introduces himself na anak ng may-ari ng Viva Polo, it was his mom’s restaurant and their only source of steady income. 

“Oo, siguro on average mga limang order per day din ang hindi nakukuha.” 

Baekhyun grimaces habang humihigop ng sabaw, “Eh, dapat hindi niyo na tinatanggap ang order.” 

“Ang customer ay customer pa rin,” paalala ni Chanyeol sa kanya, “May rason naman siguro kung bakit hindi nila napipick-up ang pagkain, sana lang hindi sila nagutom.”

Baekhyun shakes his head, “Nga pala,” he says, “Hindi na naulit na nahilo ka sa biyahe?”

Chanyeol was about to shake his head pero pinigilan niya ito, “May bayad ba ‘to? Sisingilin mo ba ako?” 

Baekyun laughs, “Napakakuripot neto, wala! Hindi!” 

“Wala rin,” Chanyeol says, “Grabe lang ang init. Tapos naisip ko, pwede ring dahil sa kakapuyat. Nung una mo akong nakita, kakapasok ko lang sa bar ng tito ko noon, nag-aadjust pa ang katawan ko sa tulog.”

He hums and nods, “You juggle two jobs? _Ayos, ah_. I only have one and I feel like _dying.”_

“Doctor ka,” Chanyeol answers for him, “Magkaiba ‘yun, syempre. At tsaka, _tatlo._ Tatlo ang trabaho ko.”

Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Baekhyun, comically. Chanyeol laughs at his expression, “Three?” He says with a mouthful, “Pero may time ka pa mag-gym?!”

With that Chanyeol laughs at him, a hearty laugh with his head thrown back. _Cute._ “Na-judge pa agad. Hindi ako nag-gygym, pero nagbubuhat ako madalas. Sa umaga at tanghali, ako ang nag-aasikaso ng deliveries ni mama sa restaurant.” 

Baekhyun watches him slurp his food at magkwento in between, “Sa hapon, may pinapasukan akong mayamang Chinese na pamilya, tinuturuan ko ‘yung dalawa nilang anak, private piano and guitar lessons.” 

“Tapos, pagdating naman ng gabi, tinutulungan ko ‘yung tito ko sa Bistro niya: set-up, linis, inventory, kapag maraming tao nagseserve din.” Chanyeol says and taps his biceps after flexing it. _“Easy.”_

Baekhyun gives him a look that says, _weh, show off,_ “Okay, _Superman,_ we get it.” Sabay tawa. “Bakit tatlo?” And then Baekhyun leaves the question hanging, may gustong-gusto siyang itanong. 

“Tatlo nakadepende sa’kin, eh.” He says nonchalantly habang inuubos ang lunch. _Ah, so that was it._ Baekhyun figured, hindi naman kakayod nang ganito si Chanyeol kung wala siyang pamilyang sinusuportahan. 

“Kids?” he asked, wary not to show any emotion o kahit anong judgment.

Chanyeol nods, _“Two,”_ cleaning up his used bowl and utensils. Baekhyun kind of felt _bad,_ he’s not gonna lie kapag sinabi niyang di niya napansin si Chanyeol, not an ounce of attraction, sobrang nagsisinungaling na siya noon. _He feels bad kasi, he just called someone else’s dad cute._ Kung nasaan man ang mga bata… _oof, sorry._

“Ah, I see.” _Two kids, happy family._ “Pero, hindi sila sa akin.”

_Oh._

Now, Baekhyun feels really bad and really attracted. Ano ba naman ‘yan, he wishes he could go back 30 minutes ago when Chanyeol was a nameless kuya delivery guy na tinulungan niya lang one summer afternoon. 

“You’re,” Baekhyun says, trying to find the right words. _“Too kind._ Kahit hindi mo anak, you took them in. That’s very Superman of you.”

“Bakit naman hindi? Hindi naman noble act ‘yun,” Chanyeol says helping Baekhyun clean up din ng pinagkainan nito, Baekhyun grabs his bottled water to wash down the yummy lutong bahay lunch, _“Syempre, mga pamangkin ko ‘yun eh.”_

Baekhyun almost chokes, samid na samid siya sa pag-inom dahil sa narinig niya. Holding a palm under his chin to catch the liquid na nagspill from his mouth. And then Chanyeol was laughing at him, grabbing a few tissues para ibigay kay Baekhyun na hinahabol pa rin ang hininga.

“Okay ka lang?”

Baekhyun squints his eyes. “You could’ve led with that,” sabi niya. 

“Bakit? Kita ko nga, naluluha ka na sa gilid ng mata eh. Dapat ma-hook ka muna, misteryosong Superman na sumusuporta sa pamilya?” Chanyeol laughs and pats his biceps again. Umirap si Baekhyun pero natatawa na rin ito. “Anak ng ate ko, nakipaghiwalay siya, tapos kinuha niya ang mga bata. Basta, nagpromise akong gagawin ko lahat para suportahan sila, basta makipaghiwalay lang siya.”

“Can I ask why?” Baekhyun almost whispers.

Chanyeol stands up and dusts the imaginary dust sa pwetan at tuhod niya. “Hmm,” he says as if he was deep in thought, “Misteryosong Superman, diba?”

Baekhyun stands up after him and laughs. Binulsa ni Baekhyun ang kamay niya sa magkabilang gilid ng uniporme niyang scrubs at puting coat. “Right,” he smiles and watches Chanyeol grab the paper bag at ang helmet nito. 

“Ay, sandali,” Chanyeol says to him, patting his pockets sa harap at sa likod as if looking for something. Nang makuha sa bulsa, kinuha niya ulit ang kamay ni Baekhyun para ilapag ang iba-ibang candy sa palad nito. “Libre ko na ang dessert.”

Natatawang umiling-iling si Baekhyun, “Very fancy.” he says eyeing the cellophane-wrapped candy. _“Yema.”_

“Anong yema-yema, it’s Dulce de Leche!” Pagbibiro ni Chanyeol, feigning offense. Baekhyun clenches his fist and pretends to throw it kay Chanyeol pabalik. 

“Puro ka kalokohan,” he says and puts all the yema in his chest pocket, “Thanks for the very fancy _Dulce de Leche_ , Chanyeol.”

“Hindi na libre ang delivery fee next time, doc,” Chanyeol says to him, “Pero, next time, libre ko na ang kwento.”

And then, he _winks._

Kinindatan niya si Baekhyun bago siya lumakad palayo para itapon sa basurahan ang pinagkainan nila. Baekhyun’s still just standing at his spot, hands in his pocket, smiling. 

Lumingon si Chanyeol sa kanya at kumaway, _“Bye, Doc B!”_ He shouts across, pinagtinginan tuloy sila. He panics and Baekhyun covers his own mouth to hide his laughter, tapos sumenyas siya ng _Shh!_ kay Chanyeol. 

Baekhyun turns in his heels and walks back sa lobby with a silly smile on his face. Nasa elevator na siya paakyat nang kumuha siya ng isang piraso mula sa bulsa niya, hearing the crinkling cellophane-wrapped yema candy bounce on the four corners of the packed elevator. 

_It’s Dulce de Leche,_ a tiny voice reminds him at the back of his head. He hides his smile by popping the little _Dulce de Leche_ in his mouth.

Baekhyun fell into a new routine. 

Sa tuwing umaga just before clocking in at work, magtetext siya sa _Chanyeol - Viva Polo_ ng _“What’s for today?”_ bago pa man niya mailapag ang bag niya sa locker niya. He’ll reply with his choice for lunch bago pa man niya mahablot ang puting coat na nakabitin. 

Kapag pumapatak ang 12:30 in the afternoon, Baekhyun skips the second floor cafeteria para dumiretso sa lobby, ignoring Sehun and Jongin’s calls of _“Hindi ka na naman sasama?”_ and just waves _bye-bye_ bago magsara ang pintuan ng elevator sa mga mukha nila.

Baekhyun sits cross legs in front of Chanyeol na madalas galing sa business center para maghatid ng lunch ng mga nagtatrabaho doon. He makes sure to buy two, one is his choice and the other _“Chanyeol’s suggestion”_ na ang ending ay si Chanyeol lang din naman ang kakain.

He gives Chanyeol two tubs of reusable baunans, para hindi na gagamit ng paper bowls. He became a regular, because Baekhyun fell into a new routine with Chanyeol from Viva Polo, his lunch guy. 

And then, they talk. 

A lot. 

Minsan kung anu-anong kwento ang baon ni Baekhyun para sa kanya. A cholelap na pro-bono dahil dumaan sa foundation, lots and lots of burst appendices, and more kwentos of _crazy_ stuff Baekhyun has pulled out of patients’ asses. 

Hindi siya table conversation. Chanyeol sometimes scrunches his nose, minsan he gasps too loud, “Axe body spray?!” he says with comically wide eyes and clenches his fist and holds the wrist of his clenched fist for reference, _“Nastuck?!”_

Baekhyun would nod with a mouthful, hiding his laughter with food. Chanyeol would shake his head and mutter, _“Shet.”_ in his deep, deep voice filled with amusement. “Sama mo nga ako minsan sa trabaho mo,” Chanyeol would say.

Chanyeol tells him the story of how and why he’s supporting his nephews. Baekhyun tries not to let tears well up in his eyes this time, he hears about his sister’s husband na harapan kung mangaliwa. He couldn’t take seeing his only sister cry, much less see her stay sa relasyong hindi beneficial sa mga bata.

Baekhyun tries but fails to tear up naman sa kwento kung paano biglaang naging biyuda ang mama niya on a cruel, cruel Friday night. His mom had woken up to a cold husband in bed, it was a heart attack, tanda pa ni Baekhyun ang boses ni Chanyeol when he said, _“At least, alam naming hindi siya nahirapan nung nawala siya. Tulog siya, eh.”_

Baekhyun tells him about how he’s alone now, his brother’s living far from him. Kasama nito ang mama nila, to help take care of Baekhyun’s own nieces and nephews. He has a family, but not here. He’s just alone now, pero matanda naman na siya, and his family is right here: the hospital and its staff, his patients, and his colleagues.

They talk about anything _and_ everything. 

And sometimes, nothing at all. 

Sometimes they would eat in silence, magkaharap pa rin. 

Chanyeol would complain about the hot summer sun. Tatango lang si Baekhyun dahil hindi naman niya naaabutan ito since most of the day ay nakakulong siya sa malamig na ospital, but sympathizes with Chanyeol na halos araw-araw nabibilad sa tirik na araw. 

Nagrereklamo siyang minsan, nahihilo siya sa init. Probably because they’re both in their thirties, naniningil na ang katawan nila from their younger years. 

Chanyeol would sometimes just rest, lie down on the plant box sa tabi ni Baekhyun with an arm thrown above his eyes as he waits for Baekhyun to finish his lunch, to slip in a _break_ sa busy day ni Chanyeol. He would complain of migraines, kung saan hindi niya papakinggan ang sermon ni Baekhyun about the consequences of not getting enough sleep. 

And then, he’ll stand up para magbabye kay Baekhyun bago umalis papunta sa susunod niyang trabaho sa Greenmeadows para sa private music lessons. 

Pero not before giving Baekhyun candies, or _dessert,_ madalas niyang sabihin. 

Madalas siyang kulitin ni Sehun at ni Jongin, “Bakit ayaw mo na kami kasabay mag-lunch?” Jongin would say, “Dahil ba kay Kyungsoo? Promise, hindi na daw siya magagalit kapag ngumunguya ka nang malakas.”

Baekhyun would dismiss them and say, “Mas malapit na tayo sa 40 kaysa sa 20, I can’t live and feed on _grease._ ” 

Sehun and Jongin learns and hears about Chanyeol nang mastuck si Baekhyun sa OR, extending his surgery. Nakiusap siya kay Sehun to go grab his food for him at makiusap na sabihan ang nagdeliver na he won’t be available, but he’ll be out in an hour. 

Nadatnan ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol at Jongin na nag-uusap, sharing phones probably talking about… well, _kids._ Jongin’s from the Pediatrics Surgery division. Sehun was giving him a look.

It’s been so long since Baekhyun has made a friend outside of work. Bilang overworked na doctor, hindi naman madalas nakakalabas si Baekhyun. Kung tutuusin, since he entered the field bilang na lang sa kamay ang mga kaibigan niya. 

From maybe a few hundred friends back in high school and college, he’s stuck with 3 and a half friends. (Si Kyungsoo ang half, not because of his height but because they fight like 50% of the time they’re together.)

Befriending Chanyeol was a breath of fresh air. It was different, they don’t talk about surgical innovations or which conferences to attend. They talk about lunch, how sinigang with gabi is the superior sinigang, they talk about dessert kung saan aabutan siya ng bagong candy sa bulsa ni Chanyeol. 

_Befriending Chanyeol was a breath of fresh air after mong mastuck sa alcohol-filled sterile air._ He would look forward to to sitting with him during his break time more than exciting surgeries, more than staying in the cool airconditioned building. 

And when they three of them, _Baekhyun, Sehun, and Jongin,_ were all backed up in a corner sa elevator nang matapos ang break time nila, they all had candies in their pockets, “Hmm.” lang ang sinabi ni Sehun while giving him squinting eyes and says a longer, _“Hmmmm.”_

Baekhyun ignores him, mas interesado siya sa balot ng candy na dahan-dahan niyang binabalatan. Mas interesting pa ang plastic ng candy instead of Sehun’s existence, aware that he’s still squinting at Baekhyun kahit hindi niya nakikita.

Since Baekhyun fell into a new routine, it’s weird to not get a reply mula umaga pa lang. Around 10 am na nang magreply si Chanyeol, nagsosorry dahil he overslept. Baekhyun figured he was tired from juggling three jobs. Nireplyan niya ng _“It’s fine, feel better!!”_ and a few flexing emojis. 

Deciding na walang Chanyeol na darating para samahan siya mag-lunch, he still made his way pababa sa lobby and the atrium ground. Passing by the usual spot nila ni Chanyeol, he grabs a quick bite, isang bagel and a to-go na cold brew. 

Baekhyun smiles and waves at the local barista sa coffee shop just at the ground floor ng ospital before he braces himself for the heat sa labas. When he steps out, he was greeted with a swarm of people crowding something that has probably fallen on the ground.

 _“Nakatayo lang siya kanina, bigla siyang nagcollapse!”_ He hears one of the people na nakiki-usisa, Baekhyun makes his way sa crowd and squeezes himself in.

“Air, people! ‘Wag niyong i-crowd, bigyan niyong hangin,” he says dropping his food on the ground to assess, when he turns around and looks down, he’s knees almost give out, “Oh my god,” he whispers before screaming, “ _Help me get him to the ER, please!”_

It was all a blur, with Baekhyun assisting sa ER dahil nagcollapse si Chanyeol. Nagka-salisihan sila kanina, had Baekhyun seen him then hindi sana nagcollapse si Chanyeol. 

It was all happening so fast, “Thirty-five year old male, collapsed in the atrium a few minutes ago,” Baekhyun says while helping the doctors at the Emergency Room, he hears one resident say, “Core temp, forty degrees.” 

_“Anong nangyari?_ ” Chanyeol was suddenly conscious, kahit na drowsy ito. He searches for the sea of faces para hanapin ang pamilyar na boses, “Doc B?” He says, Baekhyun rushes in closer, “Doc B, hindi pwede. Hindi pwede,” he searches for Baekhyun’s hand in panic. 

From the corner of his eyes he sees Sehun rushing in to help assist, nagkatama pa ang mga mata nila ni Sehun bago niya nakitang tumitig ito sa kung sino ang nakahiga sa gurney. Baekhyun gives him a sad smile.

“No, Chanyeol,” he says turning his head back to look at him, “I’m gonna help you, okay. I’ll do everything, just stay with us, okay? We’ll get your labs-”

“Hindi,” Chanyeol sounds helpless, “Hindi ko mababayaran-”

Baekhyun shushes him, “It’s okay, Chanyeol, it’s fine. ‘Wag mo muna isipin, I got you.” 

“Pero hindi pwede,” he says almost to weak, licking his too dry lips, _“Wala ako.”_

“We got you, man, don’t worry,” He hears Sehun say to Chanyeol. Baekhyun squeezes, searching for his eyes na unfocused.

Chanyeol was still half-consious in bed, doctors swarming him. “EKG is fine, most likely another case of heat stroke.” Ang sabi ng isang doctor.

“Let’s cool him down,” utos ni Baekhyun sa mga umaassist sa kanilang interns, “And then we’ll prepare for him to be admitted.”

Suddenly, Chanyeol squeezes his hand back, “Doc B, wala akong,” he tries to focus his drowsy eyes kay Baekhyun, “Insurance. Lipat niyo na lang ako sa public hospital.”

Nagkatinginan ang mga doctor na umaasikaso kay Chanyeol, “No,” Baekhyun says looking at the doctors around him and then at Chanyeol, “I got you, okay? _Akong bahala sa’yo.”_

He sees Chanyeol swallow, before closing his eyes and slowly nodding. Ngumiti si Baekhyun and holds his friend’s hand with the both of his, “Libre kapag Superman,” he softly says which earned a sigh and a low chuckle from a half-conscious Chanyeol. “I’m gonna call your sister okay?” 

Tumango lang si Chanyeol and lets go of Baekhyun’s hand, “Emergency contact one,” he whispers.

“Let’s take him to the ICU, cool him down,” one of the doctors say, kasunod ng _“Take him up for tests, CBCs and LFTs, CK level, also Myoglobin levels on urine and blood samples.”_ from Sehun.

Sasama sana si Baekhyun magtulak ng gurney pero pinigilan siya ni Sehun with a hand on his chest. “Calm down first,” sabi nito, “Sumunod ka kapag okay ka na. Tatawagan mo pa ate niya, he’ll be fine.” 

Baekhyun stands awkwardly as he watches Chanyeol be taken up, napabuntong-hininga na lang si Baekhyun para kunin ang plastic na naglalaman ng belongings ng pasyente and searches for Chanyeol’s phone with clammy hands. 

After a few rings, may sumagot na boses ng babae, _“May nakalimutan ka?”_ ang unang bati nito, expecting Chanyeol to be the one on the other line.

“Uhm,” he clears his throat. “Is this Mr. Chanyeol Park’s sister?”

Baekhyun only follows paakyat when he was with Chanyeol’s sister na kinita niya sa entrance ng Emergency Room. (He wasn’t sure if he should hug his sister, but then remembers na baka hindi naman siya nababanggit ni Chanyeol. He settles on being Chanyeol’s doctor instead of his friend, _“Dr. Byun,”_ he says to her.)

Entering the ICU doors, sumusunod lang ang kapatid nito kay Baekhyun occassionally stoping sa nurse’s station ng ICU to ask kung saang room si _Chanyeol Park._ They find him lying in bed with his eyes closed, two nurses checking on him and everything connected to him. 

“Dehydrated lang siya, diba?” Tanong ng kapatid ni Chanyeol kay Baekhyun, and at that moment Sehun enters the room with a smile. Baekhyun points to Sehun with his hand. 

“Hello, Ms. Park,” he says offering to shake Chanyeol’s sister’s hand, “Dr. Oh.”

“Yoora na lang,” she says. “Kumusta siya? Dehydrated lang siya, diba? Bakit siya nasa ICU?”

“It’s his liver,” sabi ni Sehun, “He presented with symptoms of a heat stroke,” umpisa niya while sorting through the clipboard, “But, with the heat stroke, nagdevelop ang katawan niya ng condition that affected and compromised his liver.”

“Liver?” Yoora looks like she’s about to cry, lumingon pa siya sa natutulog na Chanyeol hooked up with IVs, “Pero hindi siya umiinom,” she starts, “Wala siyang bisyo. Paano nangyari ‘yun?” 

Baekhyun shifts his weight from left to right sa mga paa niya, _“A lot,”_ he hears Sehun say, “Could be just the heat that triggered the liver failure, but from the tests, he’s been taking large doses of acetaminophen.”

Yoora was confused, so Baekhyun helpfully added, _“Paracetamol, tylenol,”_ he lists. “May prescription medicine ba siyang dapat namin malaman?” 

She shakes his head and stands awkwardly sa tabi ni Chanyeol holding his hand, “Wala naman,” she says, “But he’s been doing three jobs, barely gets to sleep at all. Madalas na siyang magcomplain ng fatigue, iniinuman niya ng paracetamol.”

Baekhyun remembers all the times when Chanyeol would often sleep sa tuwing kumakain siya, he was a lot sleepy sa mga pagkakataong ‘yun. Baekhyun feels like he failed as a friend for not noticing, failed as a doctor _even_ for not noticing at all. 

“Ano nang mangyayari ngayon?” She warily asks.

“His liver is shutting down.” Sehun says grim, “I wish I could tell you something else, _something better._ But he’s still under observation. We’re treating it aggressively, pero hindi pa nagrerespond ang liver niya.”

“Hindi covered ng insurance ko ang kapatid ko, wala kaming kukunan ng pambayad.” Bulong niya. “Kahit ilang taong magtrabaho ang pamilya ko, hindi namin kayang bayaran ‘to. May chance bang mailipat namin siya sa public hospital?”

“You can’t,” Baekhyun beats Sehun to it, nagkatinginan pa sila. “Worst case scenario, kailangan niya ng liver transplant. I want-” Natigilan siya sa sasabihin niya, _“We_ want to give him the _best care possible.”_

Magsasalita pa sana si Yoora pero inunahan siya ulit ni Baekhyun, “Maraming foundation sa hospital, I’m sure we’ll be able to fill in a form para kay Chanyeol. I’ll help. _I promise.”_

Yoora nods. Sehun glances at him bago ito nagsalita para ayain ang kapatid nito, “Let’s get you to those forms,” he says kay Yoora. “And let’s finish the paper work for admission.”

Nang ini-assist ni Sehun palabas si Yoora, briefing her of Chanyeol’s condition. He sighs and walks closer to his bed, checking the drips, the machines. Pati na ang clipboard ng records ni Chanyeol at the foot of the bed.

Nagulat siya nang may marinig na nagrustle na crips white bedsheets. “Mm,” he says adjusting to the bright white lights. Baekhyun sets the clipboard down and walks to the bed sa may ulunan ni Chanyeol.

“You’re awake,” Baekhyun whispers, “Anong nangyari kay Superman?”

Chanyeol gives him a low chuckle before moaning from the uncomfortable pain, still drowsy. _“Day-off ni Superman.”_

Baekhyun smiles at him, “You know where you are right now?”

Tumango si Chanyeol, “Nasa mahal na ospital na may mahal na procedures, may mahal na fee,” he whispers voice adjusting, nawawala na ang pagkaraspy na boses niya from sleeping, “Habang nagsasalita ako ngayon, _nababaon na kami sa utang._ Permanente na trabaho nga wala ako eh, saan naman ako kukuha ng panghulog sa insurance?”

Baekhyun’s smile fades, “Gising ka kanina?”

Tumango ulit si Chanyeol, “Hindi ako dumilat, ayokong makita si ate na nakikita akong ganito. Tama nang ‘yung dalawang bata lang iniintindi niya. Double time na kung magtrabaho si mama,” and then he sighs, “Tapos, ngayon pa naisipan ng atay ko bumigay?”

Hindi alam ni Baekhyun ang gagawin niya para sa sitwasyon ng kaibigan niya, but what he can do is to be there for him. “I’ll help you, sabi ko naman, diba?” he says, “Ako mag-aasikaso ng forms sa foundation. But for now, I want you to rest, we’ll wait for your liver to respond sa mga gamot. Iiwasan natin ang liver transplant as much as possible.”

Chanyeol closes his eyes and hums. “Nung sinabi kong isama mo ako sa trabaho mo, hindi sana sa ganitong paraan.” There was a low chuckle from his chest. 

Baekhyun laughs, _“Hey,”_ bulong niya kay Chanyeol.

Chanyeol doesn’t open his eyes pero he hums in response. 

“I’ll help you,” he says, “Stop worrying. Nakakunot ‘yang noo mo kahit nakapikit ka. I’d do everything, _everything I can._ It’s my job, okay?” 

“Job?” Chanyeol repeats and then cracking one eye open to peak at him, “Bilang doctor o as a friend?”

“As your doctor friend.” Baekhyun says, pursing his lips to hide the smile at mahinang pinitik ang noo ni Chanyeol.

“May doctor’s fee ba ‘yang pagpitik mo sa akin? Hindi ko kayang bayaran ‘yan,” he says kay Baekhyun.

“Shut up,” Baekhyun laughs at ambang pipitikin ang noo niya ulit. “Now, rest and feel better. Sabihin mo sa atay mo, makisama naman. I want you out of here as much as you do.”

 _“I see, ito ba ‘yung sinasabi mong best care possible?”_ Chanyeol squints.

Baekhyun lets out a hearty laugh.

“What do you mean they don’t accept non-emergent cases?” Baekhyun scoffs at Sehun habang naglalakad sila hallway to hallway. “The man will clearly need a liver sooner or later!”

“Sinabi ko na rin ‘yan sa foundation,” he says sipping his coffee from his thermal mug. When they rounded the corner, Kyungsoo walks with them, grabbing Sehun’s mug out of his hand. 

“Oh my god, _caffeine,_ ” Kyungsoo says exageratedly and moans as soon as the coffee touched his lip. 

Baekhyun looks at him with a disgusted face, si Sehun naman ang humablot sa mug niya ulit, “Thanks, now I know how you moan.” Nandidiring sabi ni Sehun sa kanya, “San ka ba galing bigla kang sumulpot?”

“Nag-assist ako kay Dr. Choi sa atrial myxoma case niya,” he says, “Gumagalaw pa ako right now, but I can’t even feel my legs anymore. Anyway, what’s up? Anong pinag-uusapan niyo?”

They continue walking until they reached the surgery floor’s concierge desk, their hands were busy with the charts they’re holding pero the conversation doesn’t falter, Baekhyun starts speaking, “Mercy Foundation doesn’t understand na we’re just buying time to avoid the liver failure ng pasyente ko, now they think it’s non-emergent and won’t cover his case.”

 _“Pasyente ko,”_ Sehun corrects him, “Kaibigan mo lang siya. Sinubukan ko ring ilakad ‘yung case niya sa Alay Foundation, they also said the same thing. I’m just hoping he won’t seize, his liver’s just barely functioning at this point.”

“Bakit, wala ba siyang insurance?” Kyungsoo asked and was quickly answered with a quick kwento from Baekhyun. Ang nasabi niya na lang ay, _“Well, Superman’s not so super of a man anymore.”_

And with that Jongin walks to the group, matching clipboard in hand. “Aw, shit, _kape!_ ” He says and grabs the mug from Sehun’s hand and moans just like Kyungsoo nung uminom ito.

Padabog na hinablot ni Sehun ang mug niyang halos wala nang natira, “Thanks,” he says with no emotion, “Now I know how you _both_ moan.”

Natawa si Baekhyun kasi hindi man lang siya pinansin ni Jongin at dumiretso agad sa tabi ni Kyungsoo, _“Kumusta yung myxoma?”_ He whispers to Kyungsoo. 

Umirap lang si Sehun at kinausap ulit si Baekhyun, “All I’m saying is, by the time they approve of Chanyeol’s case as emergent at magbigay ng go signal sa transplant, baka hindi na umabot si Chanyeol sa operation room mismo sa bagal ng proseso.”

“Chanyeol?” Jongin’s ears perked up, “Chanyeol, _delivery guy Chanyeol?”_

Baekhyun nods, Kyungsoo explains the situation kay Jongin. “I know I’m gonna sound like I’m tone-deaf, but times like these, I’m glad I have a medical insurance. Who knows what’ll happen to us, diba? Tignan mo si Chanyeol, working his ass off, the next thing he’s collapsed. Heat stroke lang, now his liver’s… _fucked.”_

Sehun sighs, “I know.” pagsang-ayon niya. “Makes you realize how privileged you are. Tone-deaf ka nga. Read the room.”

“I think, _we’re all privileged.”_ Dagdag ni Kyungsoo, “If all else fails, I’m willing to pitch in para sa surgery. It’s not much, but it’s something, right? Tapos Sehun can work pro-bono.”

“Bakit hindi mo kaya ilakad kay Chief?” Jongin asks quickly, all heads turning slowly so he lets out a defensive, _“What?”_

“Good idea,” nakangisi na si Kyungsoo, and Baekhyun rolls his eyes.

“Ayoko.”

Sehun adds, “Hindi daw kasi akma pang-pillow talk.”

“You’re _all_ full of shit,” sabi ni Baekhyun turning around and ignoring the low chuckles ng mga kaibigan niyang mapagkanulo. If they’re not gonna help Baekhyun, _edi fine!_ He’ll deal with it on his own.

Baekhyun finds himself sitting at home, alone as usual and nursing himself a glass of Whisky. Mayroong itch. It’s not unusual for Baekhyun to feel responsible for things out of his control, except he feels like he could do _something_ for the nice hard-working man he’d just met. 

The itch doesn’t go away even when he’s had three glasses of Whisky. 

“I don’t think there’s anything else I can do except pitch in an amount,” Chief Lee, Joongi Lee, says with chest heaving up and down after throwing himself down sa kama sa tabi ni Baekhyun, “It’s an expensive procedure, B. And lahat ng sponsored procedures ko, sinisilip ng board. How do you think they’ll feel if they see your name, _again?_ ” 

Napanbuntong-hininga na lang si Baekhyun before throwing an arm above his eyes habang hinahabol niya ang hininga niya, which smelled of Whisky, something distinct- _Joongi_. It was probably just his spit and cum. 

“You really want to help the guy?” Joongi props his head on his arm na nakalean sa bed. 

Baekhyun just looks at him.

“You’ll find a way,” Bulong ni Joongi, tracing the contour of Baekhyun’s face with his eyes. HE touches Baekhyun’s face, _“You always do.”_

Baekhyun rolls his eyes to hide his smile, _“You’re so full of shit.”_ Joongi chuckles low in his chest and cradles Baekhyun’s face closer until their lips melt into each other again. 

He overdid the Whisky and the late-night booty call. 

The itch didn’t go away, _at all._ Naging constant reminder lang ang migraine niya ngayon with the stupid thing he’d done last night. Hindi rin naman niya alam na Joongi, their Chief of Surgery, would appear in front of Baekhyun’s door step as soon as he got the text from him.

_Wala naman siyang napala._

Plus, they finally heard that hindi talaga tatanggapin ng foundations ang case ni Chanyeol. Baekhyun sighs. “What if we all pay for it?” Sabi ni Kyungsoo sa kanya. They were all in front of the nurse’s station waiting for their charts.

“You should’ve seen how he tried to plead na huwag siyang i-admit dito,” Sehun says to them, “He’d rather die than pay for every second he’s here.”

“And that’s just the surface na masscratch,” Baekhyun says, “Sure, mababayaran ang procedure fee. But it’s long term medical care: follow up check ups, anti-rejection meds, totoo nga ang sabi ni Chanyeol. Every second he spends here, nababaon sila sa utang.”

“I just wish there’s _something_ else I could do,” sabi ni Baekhyun sa kanila with a sigh.

Sehun slaps a hand on his mouth to hide the sudden realization and then he laughs. He _laughs_. 

_“What?”_

“You slept with Chief Lee,” ang sabi niya with a hand still on his mouth, “Umasa kang he’d sponsor the procedure. _Nooooo,_ ginawa mo rin pala talaga.”

“Shut up,” Baekhyun gives him pointed look, “I was stressed, okay? I needed to get my mind off of things for a while.”

Baekhyun ignores Sehun’s laughter na sinusubukan niya pa ring itago kahit hindi niya magawa, “I just wish there was something _else_ I could do,” he says emphasizing the _else_ habang tinitignan nang masama si Sehun.

“ _Hay._ Now, I’m sad.” Biglang sabi ni Jongin _, “Anyone want cake?”_

“Cake?” Biglang tanong ni Sehun, confused. “Bakit cake? _May cake ka?”_

“Galing akong admin office, I updated my medical insurance, mas maganda pala benefits when you’re an attending already, we had shitty health benefits as residents. I think you should update yours din, Sehun,” Sabi ni Jongin. _“Ganda rin benefits for your future spouse, sabi sa office.”_

“Saan banda dun ‘yung cake,” Sehun says flatly. “Daldal ampota.”

“Anyway, _I was getting to it,_ I was on my way to the reception, kaya lang nakita ko kayo dito.” 

“Reception?” Si Kyungsoo naman ang naguluhan. “It’s 9 am on a Thursday, aalis ka kaagad?”

Jongin shakes his head, “Remember the two car crash patients a few days ago?” Umiling ang tatlo and Jongin sighs, “Well, they both survived, when they were both conscious nagpatawag sila ng pastor at ng sandamakmdak na lawyers. They got married on their beds kanina.”

“Eh?” Sehun says, “Rich people are crazy.”

“May cake sa reception nila sa kwarto nila.” Dagdag ni Jongin. “Red velvet.”

Baekhyun stills for a moment. Lalakad na sana ang tatlo pero napansin nilang nakahinto si Baekhyun from where they were standing kanina. Nanlaki ang mga mata niya. 

“ _Yo,_ ayaw mo cake?” Alok ni Sehun, raising his brows.

Baekhyun ignores him and runs the opposite direction papunta sa elevator. 

_“Huh,”_ Jongin says confused. 

Kyungsoo watched Baekhyun run, quickly dodging a few people na nakasalubong niya. “Baka ayaw niya ng red velvet cake?”

He pressed the up button quickly, as if pressing it a few times will get the elevator to go up faster. Baekhyun was antsy, rubbing his palms on his white coat to remove the sweat. He taps his foot while waiting.

It wasn’t ideal, but they’re running out of time. And if there’s anything he could do, he promised he’d do it. Sabi niya ‘yun kay Chanyeol. So when the elevator arrives at the ICU floor, he runs to Chanyeol’s room. 

Chanyeol was awake, staring at the ceiling when he arrives. In slow motion, he watches Chanyeol struggle to even look at him from his position. 

“I have really, _really good insurance._ Medical insurance.” Baekhyun says catching his breath. He walks closer to Chanyeol’s bed.

“Edi…” Chanyeol looks at his face, searching for something he couldn’t quite read sa mukha ni Baekhyun. So instead, he says, “Sana all?” 

Baekhyun laughs but it fades quick, Chanyeol was smiling. “I can help you. It’s my job.” 

Chanyeol laughs but it didn’t sound real, “Okay, doctor friend. Anong plano?” 

_“Marry me.”_

“No.”

Baekhyun sighs, “Chanyeol, if you marry me, you can have my insurance.” 

_“Ayoko,”_ Chanyeol looks at him, “Di ko alam, komedyante ka rin pala. Sino may sabing ‘di mo kaya magsabay ng dalawang trabaho?”

“Seryoso ako,” Baekhyun says to him. “Diba sabi ko sayo, I’ll help you. I _promised_ I’d help you.”

“Kapag hindi ko tinanggap?” Chanyeol looks at him, no trace of humor this time.

 _“You’re going to die, Chanyeol.”_ Baekhyun says, sitting down on Chanyeol’s bed, holding his hand, “Any minute now, you’re liver will give up trying to respond to the meds. And if there’s anything I can do to stop that as a doctor, I will. I’ll do anything for my friend, patient or not. So he won’t die. Because friends don’t die on their friends.”

There was a shaky exhale from Chanyeol. “Okay.”

“Okay?” Baekhyun was shocked, sinubukan lang naman niya. He didn’t really expect na papayag si Chanyeol.

Chanyeol nodded, “Ang panget.” he says.

Baekhyun raises his brows.

“Panget ng proposal mo.” 

Baekhyun makes a face, “I know.” He cringes at himself. _“I’m sorry.”_

This time, Chanyeol lets out a hearty laugh as if he was free of pain. 

Baekhyun sits down awkwardly sa upuan sa tabi ng kama ni Chanyeol. He was out of his usual blue scrubs and white coat combo, he was wearing a baby blue button up shirt with sleeves rolled to his elbows. 

He was holding Chanyeol’s hand, the one without the IV, hindi alam ni Baekhyun kung siya o si Chanyeol ang may pasmadong kamay. But all he knows is since Chanyeol was admitted, his hand tremors have increased. 

He places another palm on top of Chanyeol’s hand, to steady the hand and calm him down. 

The whole idea was kind of… _crazy._ Getting married to Chanyeol, na kakikilala niya lang when? _Two months ago?_ A lawyer was standing in front of them and a representative from the city hall’s office. Pinayagan ang sitwasyon nila, with Baekhyun exagerating that he wants to get married to his boyfriend because he can’t live another day not being _his husband_ and before they knew it, andito na sila.

“Do we want vows or we just go with the standard procedure?” Tanong ng abogado sa kanila. Baekhyun glances at the clock, “I have a colonoscopy after this,” bulong ni Baekhyun. “And, I don’t want my… _husband_ getting too tired.”

The lawyer nods. 

There was a playful smile on Chanyeol’s lips and he hides a snort with a cough, Baekhyun gives him a _“what’s so funny?”_ look before smiling at the lawyers. Sehun was standing next to Jongin sa tabi nila ni Chanyeol. 

Inimbita niya si Jongin as the witness for this marriage, dahil sa cake and car crash victims niya nakuha ang idea na ito. Sehun wasn’t invited at all, kaya di niya alam kung bakit ba nandito si Sehun. But all he said was, _“What if your husband coded on the ceremony? Ha? You can’t work on your family.”_

Baekhyun purposefully ignores Sehun’s squinting eyes the whole time.

A few minutes later, they’re both signing on the papers. “And by the power vested in me by the state, I now pronounce you _married.”_ the lawyer says and Baekhyun stands up to hug Chanyeol by the stomach. 

It took a lot of courage to call Yoora and explain that he’s suddenly married to Chanyeol. Nung una, naguluhan pa siya saying she’s lost a lot of sleep working double time, but after a while she finally says, _“Alam mo, naramdaman ko naman.”_

As to what Yoora was talking about, hindi niya alam. All he knows is he is now married to Chanyeol, nakaupo siya that night mismo sa recliner sa kwarto ni Chanyeol sa ICU filling out forms after forms para sa kanilang dalawa. 

“Emergency contact?” Baekhyun asks him while writing down. _“Yoora?”_

Chanyeol shakes his head, “Lagay mo pangalan mo,” he says and then adds, _“asawa ko.”_

Baekhyun laughs, “Mr. Superman is back, juggling four jobs. Artista ka na pala eh, asawa ko.” 

He writes his name and his contact number sa papeles ni Chanyeol, shaking of the smile on his face, _“So stupid.”_ he whispers, hiding his amusement. 

When they finish with the paper work, nagpaalam si Baekhyun na mauuna na siya and he’ll have the nurses monitor him for the night dahil nagtatrabaho si Yoora at inaalagaan naman ng mama niya ang mga bata for the night. 

“Honeymoon natin iiwan mo ako?” Pagbibiro ni Chanyeol. 

“OA mo, Yoora’s dropping by tomorrow for her match test results sa liver,” Baekhyun stands up para pitikin si Chanyeol sa noo, “Susubmit ko ang papeles natin bukas first thing in the morning,” he says. “Now, sleep. Paggising mo bukas, andito na ako agad ulit.”

It was weird for Baekhyun to stay at the admin office sa ospital in his casual clothes, nauna pa siyang dumiretso dito instead of his locker. He didn’t have the heart to explain sa admin staff kung bakit bigla na siyang kinasal. 

“You got married?!” One of the old ladies in the admin office squeals, “Kelan pa!”

“Kahapon?” Baekhyun says to them. 

Ngumiti na lang si Baekhyun when the news travelled fast. _Super fast,_ dahil as soon as he finished all of his errands that morning, naconscious siya dahil lahat nakatingin sa kanya o di kaya binabati siya ng _“Congratulations, Dr. Byun!”_ naconscious siya sa ringless ring finger niya.

After his morning rounds ng mga pasyente niya, he quickly took note of his schedule for the day kung may shift siya sa OR, and then made his way to Chanyeol’s room sa ICU. He felt a little uneasy when there were staff running around. 

Kinabahan siya and walked a little faster to get to Chanyeol’s room. He sees Yoora in front of the room watching Chanyeol through the glass panelled doors. _“Give him Lorazepam,”_ utos ni Sehun na namamahala sa loob, leading the staff.

He sees Chanyeol, on his side being assisted. He was seizing, convulsing wildly on the bed, _in pain_. Baekhyun hears the gurney rattle loudly. Yoora sees him and smiles without her eyes, hands clasped in front of her mouth.

“Pumunta lang ako para sabihing match,” Yoora says, voice shaking. “Tumalikod lang ako para tawagan si mama, tapos- _tapos-_ ”

Baekhyun quickly wraps Yoora in a hug, and that was all it took for her to finally break down. “Pwede mo na ba kunin sa akin ‘yung atay? Ayaw ko na siyang makitang ganyan.” Baekhyun smiles from the choice of words.

Baekhyun soothes her back, “He’ll be fine.” He whispers, buti na lang nakatalikod si Yoora sa nangyayari sa loob and Baekhyun helps her understand what’s happening inside, with Sehun’s muffled commands ringing in his ears. “We’re going to give him antibiotics, lactulose, diuretics… and well, a part of your liver.” 

Yoora lets out a shaky laugh, _“Doc?”_ she says.

“Masusuklian ko na lahat ng tulong na binigay ni Chanyeol sa amin ng mga anak ko,” she whispers and hugs Baekhyun, “At hindi ko ‘yun magagawa kung hindi sa tulong mo. ”

“Gusto ko lang makalibre sa Viva Polo,” pagbibiro ni Baekhyun hugging her back. “Although, pass muna sa menudong may atay.”

Yoora finally laughs and let’s go of the hug to put both of her hands on Baekhyun’s shoulders. “Thank you, Doc.” She says, “Hindi ko alam kung anong pangga-gayuma ginawa ni Chanyeol para magkaron ng kaibigang tulad mo.”

Baekhyun sent Yoora off papunta sa OR, giving her a small smile and a wave. Bumalik para umakyat si Baekhyun seeing Chanyeol being prepped for the OR. He was half-conscious, very fragile and weak. He walks with the gurney, squeezing Chanyeol’s hand. 

“I’m sorry, hanggang dito na lang ang family members,” the intern gave him a sad smile _“_ We’ll have the nurses send you to the waiting area. We’ll be updating you from time to time.”

“Bye-bye,” Chanyeol weakly waved kay Baekhyun. He gives him a fake angry look, _“Anong bye-bye? I’ll see you later okay?”_

Chanyeol gives him an OK with his fingers before the gurney had entered the _Authorized Personnel Only_ doors. 

“The liver pinked up immediately,” Sehun says to him sa waiting area ng OR floor. It was weird for Baekhyun to be sitting there in his blue scrubs and white coat.

“And Ms. Park’s back in her private room for post-op care.” Jongin says kay Baekhyun naman.

Baekhyun finally exhales for the first time in a few hours. “Thanks,” Baekhyun whispers. Sehun doesn’t squint at him this time.

It was finally time to meet Chanyeol’s mom and the kids. 

Two little boys, aged 6 and 4, na kamukhang-kamukha ni Yoora at Chanyeol. With little doe eyes and chubby cheeks. 

Kakalabas niya lang from a long cholelap, stretching his limbs to release the tension and soreness. Hindi pa niya nahuhubad ang scrub cap niya before dropping by Chanyeol’s room to get an update from Sehun. 

That was how Baekhyun found himself embraced by Chanyeol’s mother, and two little boys hugging each of his leg. Baekhyun gives them the _shh_ hand and pointing to Chanyeol na natutulog, then clasping both palms together bago niya ilagay sa pisngi niya leaning on it as if saying, _“Tulog pa si tito.”_

Sehun ushers for them talk outside and brief her regarding Chanyeol’s situation. From the glass diving them, he sees other doctors shake Chanyeol’s mom’s hand and ushering her siguro papunta sa kwarto ni Yoora. 

Chanyeol lets out a soft murmur, buti na lang attentive si Baekhyun because he catches it, “Hey,” he whispers and then Chanyeol struggles to pen his eyes and his mouth, Baekhyun walks closer and says, “Hi.”

With a very raspy and dry voice, “Hi,” Chanyeol says while smiling. _“Superman’s back.”_

Baekhyun’s eyes turn into tiny crescents. He reaches for the glass of water na nakaprepare sa mesa para iabot kay Chanyeol ang straw sa labi niya. Chanyeol took a sip.

 _“Superman’s back,”_ Baekhyun repeats to him. “We’ll still watch you for signs of rejection within the first 48 hours.”

Chanyeol nods. 

“Gising ka kanina pa ‘no?” Baekhyun asks him, Chanyeol gives him a shy smile.

 _“Kilalang-kilala na ako ng asawa ko, ah.”_ Pagbibiro ni Chanyeol. “Ayoko lang makita nilang ganito ako.”

“You’re okay,” He convinces Chanyeol, “Ikaw si Superman diba?”

“Bakit, may superman bang nakahiga?” Chanyeol says to him.

“How do you think he sleeps?” Tanong ni Baekhyun pabalik sa kanya, finally getting comfortable and sitting down by Chanyeol’s foot on the bed.

“Naka-leotards?” Chanyeol says “Baliktad pa rin ang brief sa labas nakasuot?”

Baekhyun laughs, “Baliw,” he says, “All I’m saying is, even the real Superman sleeps. The real Superman, may Kryptonite. Tsaka may tropa si Superman, to help him when he’s not around, sila Ironman, si Batman, all the mans, si Pedro Penduko, si Super Inday and the Golden Bibe.”

“Parang iba-ibang palabas na ‘yan,” Natatawang sagot ni Chanyeol but flinches when there was a sharp sting of pain from his incision, “Aray, ‘wag mo kasi ako patawanin.”

“Kasalanan ko bang di ka nanunuod ng Avengers?” Sagot ni Baekhyun sa kanya. 

“Gaano ba ako katagal natulog, may import na Pinoy pala ang Avengers?” 

“Shut up,” sabi ni Baekhyun sa kanya feigning annoyance, but the smile on his face gives it away. 

“So,” it was Sehun who broke the silence habang kumakain sila sa lounge, all of them sharing a meal from Chanyeol’s mom na nagbabantay kay Chanyeol. Yoora’s ready to be discharged with enough bed rest after a few days. 

“So?” Baekhyun asks to finish it for him. 

“What’s gonna happen now?” Tanong ni Sehun.

“Follow-up check ups, maintenance medicine,” Baekhyun tries to unhelpfully reply to him, “I don’t know, diba ikaw doctor n’ya, bakit ako tinatanong mo?”

“Baliw,” Sehun says, “I meant with your half-assed civil union with my patient.”

“Hey! It wasn’t half-assed, ‘no! Nagbake pa kaya si Kyungsoo ng cake that day.” Jongin says to them. Kyungsoo nods in agreement. 

“I’ll help him with the cost pati sa follow ups niya, I really wanna see this through for myself.” Baekhyun says, “Not much has changed naman, I’m still Dr. Byun. Still pushing forty. Just… _married.”_

“Alam ni Chief?” Jongin asks him. 

Baekhyun just says, “It’s not like we’re dating or anything like that. We’ve established na we’d do it when we want to blow steam off when we’re stressed, that’s it. I don’t think this is any of his business anyway.”

“Alam mo, no matter how I look at it,” Sehun wipes his face with a napkin, “Hindi talaga tama.”

“Why?” Sabay na tanong ni Baekhyun at Kyungsoo sa kanya. Baekhyun added, “Not like I have anyone else in my life, isa pa may natulungan ako regardless if it was a stupid idea. I took an oath, Sehun. It’s my job to save his life, dapat alam mo ‘yun.”

Baekhyun sees Jongin nodding and Kyungsoo speaks up, “Well, I think it was smart,” he says, “You can’t deny medical care, lalo na if it’s a life saving medical care para sa pasyente.”

Baekhyun clasped his hands together before pointing it to Kyungsoo’s direction, “Thank you,” sabi niya exasperatedly. 

“You didn’t even know if he also swings that way bago ka nagproprose,” Paalala ni Jongin, “Pero nag-yes naman siya, _so.”_

“You can save a patient’s life without marrying them, B,” Sehun reminds him, _“We do it everyday.”_

Baekhyun was known to be the person, the surgeon, who’d feel more. Lampas na sa daliri ng parehong kamay niya ang bilang ng mga pagkakataong nag-intervene si Baekhyun just to go the _extra mile_ for a patient, especially when he knows there’s _something_ he could do. 

“I just wish you’d think with your head more,” paalala ni Sehun sa kanya, “Give your heart a rest, hindi trabaho ng puso mo ang mag-isip at magdesisyon for you and your patients. _My patient to be exact._ ”

“I know,” Baekhyun smiles at him, “But he has a lot on his plate already. I just really wanted to help, kahit konti. _He’s a friend.”_

Sehun sighs and shakes his head. “Just,” Sehun tries to find the right words to say and struggles. “I don’t know, _just-”_

“I think he’s saying, just until he’s fully recovered, lay down some rules or something. You know, something like what you and the chief had,” Sinundan ito ni Jongin ng pahabol, _“Boundaries.”_

Chanyeol had quite a few visitors, pati na ang mga batang estudyante niya. The parents dropped by, “Chanyeol, you’re family, already.” The mom had said, “If there’s anything you need, we’ll help. _Kahit nakakatampo, you never mentioned you were married!”_

“Oo nga,” Dagdag ng boss niyang lalaki, “You should always wear your ring, Chanyeol. Reminder of why you married each other in the first place.”

When they were left alone si Baekhyun ang unang natawa. Chanyeol just looks at him, “Singsing? Kapag nakakaramdam ako ng sakit ang kasal natin naalalala ko. Kapag nakikita ko ang tahi ko, ikaw agad naalala ko, Doc.” he says.

“Doc na?” Baekhyun says, “Wala tayong singsing, tapos ang tawag ng asawa ko sa akin _doc?”_

Chanyeol doesn’t answer but smiles at him instead. “Sus, hindi mo pa nga ako nililigawan.”

“Shut up,” sabi ni Baekhyun sa kanya and pushing the covers away from Chanyeol.

“Doc!” He pretends to be scandalized and covers himself with his hands, “Asawa ko, nasa ospital tayo!”

Baekhyun laughs at him and presses his head back onto the pillow. “Ano ba, puro ka kalokohan,” he says, “Titignan ko ang incision site. Gusto na kita pauwiin.”

“Oo nga, baka namimiss na ako ni junior natin,” Chanyeol lies back down habang nagbibiro, comfortably as he feels Baekhyun assess the incision site, pressing the surrounding skin ignoring the expanse of skin in front of him. “Asawa ko, anong tinitignan mo d’yan?” Pang-aasar ni Chanyeol. 

Baekhyun laughs through his nose, and plays along, “Miss ka na ng panganay natin. At wala akong interes d’yan, I’ve seen thousands of that. _May ganyan din ako.”_

They both laugh, “At least, alam kong pinakasalan mo ako hindi dahil sa katawan ko,” dagdag ni Chanyeol. 

Chanyeol looks at him and smiles. “Hey,” he whispers. 

“Hmm?”

“Hindi ko pa yata nasasabi,” Chanyeol’s eyes never left Baekhyun’s, “Pero, _thank you for giving me my life back.”_

“Hayup, English ‘yon, ah.” 

It was Chanyeol’s turn to say, “Tignan mo ‘to, puro kalokohan. Nagpapasalamat ako dito, eh.”

“You’re welcome,” Baekhyun gives him a genuine smile, after laughing, “Just doing my job.” He pulls the gown down and pulls the cover up sa katawan ni Chanyeol.

“Bilang doctor o as a friend?”

_Boundaries._

“I’m literally your only doctor friend, stop asking me that.” 

True enough, after meticulous post-op care, nakauwi na rin si Chanyeol sa kanila after three weeks with a few reminders of coming back for his follow up check ups kay Sehun. He was given a mail from the hospital regarding the insurance ni Chanyeol, he smiles knowing that he was able to help. A lot. 

And suddenly, Baekhyun was back to his old routine. 

‘Yung routine niya pre-Chanyeol. 

He’s still ordering from Viva Polo, he’s grown to love the lutong bahay. Sehun says he’s doing it because he feels like it’s still his responsibility to look after Chanyeol and his family, and maybe Baekhyun feels bad. _Not really._

Medyo lang. He kind of roped Chanyeol into an awkward situation of being married to him para sa insurance. Tita was more than willing to still send someone else to deliver food for them, for him and his friends. Baekhyun always makes sure to send Chanyeol payment via his online wallet. 

Not that Chanyeol gave it to him, nasa phone niya na ang number eh. He feels bad getting free food so he pays via Chanyeol, it took a few days for Chanyeol to understand why he pays him every lunch time ilang beses pa sila nagbalikan pabato ng bayad before Chanyeol finally understood. 

Baekhyun learned that it was Chanyeol’s idea to send him lunch anyway. 

It was almost two months since he’s last seen Chanyeol.

Baekhyun remembers promising to be present at his follow-ups. Pero absent siya sa first follow-up ni Chanyeol because of a splenic laceration na dumating sa ER nila that day. 

But Baekhyun never forgets to text him once or twice a day to ask if the incision’s healing well. 

Katatapos lang ni Baekhyun sa post-op rounds niya, he sees an empty gurney on the hallways and sits down to lie on it with his feet dangling. 

He was called in by Joongi during the morning meeting.

He was only called for a consult in assisting for a kidney transplant for a patient with chronic renal failure, needing dialysis three times a week, he even dropped by to check on his patient with colon cancer undegoing chemotherapy after talking with Joongi. 

Suddenly he remembers the day he finally told Joongi about the patient, sinakto niyang discharged na si Chanyeol before going to Joongi’s office to talk.

He remembers how Joongi laughed and said, _“I feel like I shouldn’t even be talking to you.”_

“ _Bakit?”_

 _“There are a lot of things that we could be doing in this office right now, but I’m not one for infidelity, so...”_ his voice trailed off, _“Thank you for telling me, Dr. Byun.”_

_“I can’t believe you’d go this far to help a patient, honestly.”_

He’s stressed and he can’t do anything to take his mind off of things, because he’s married and sexless, and married… and very, _very stressed._

He’s frustrated.

Baekhyun sighs and shakes the thought away. 

For a Wednesday morning na matumal, it was heavy, literally and figuratively. 

And he still has half of the day left and a surgery to do later. (One he’s been avoiding, as much as possible.)

Habang nakahiga, tapping absent-mindedly on his stomach with both his hands, he feels steady vibration on his pockets and grabs it quick dahil baka tungkol sa pasyente niya, but he sees the _Calling… Chanyeol - Viva Polo_ on the screen. “Hey,” he says.

 _“Kumakain ka bang sinigang sa miso?”_ Ang unang tanong ni Chanyeol. 

“What?” Baekhyun laughs. “Hello din sayo.”

 _“Sinigang sa miso, yes or no?”_ Chanyeol was persistent.

Baekhyun sits up now, “Yes?”

 _“Good,”_ narinig niya. _“Akala ko mapapahiya ako, eh.”_

Baekhyun rolls his eyes as he finally made his way down the lobby, deja vu reeling in, after rushing down the flight of stairs. He sees Chanyeol waiting for him and waving, holding a familiar paper bag. Nang makalapit si Baekhyun, nakahinga siya nang maluwag nang walang makitang helmet si Chanyeol. 

“Buti hindi ka nagmotor, pipingutin ko na sana tenga mo, eh.” Baekhyun says. “Sa Friday pa ang follow-up mo, ah.”

“Namiss ko dalhan ng lunch ang asawa ko, masama ba ‘yun?” 

Baekhyun shakes his head as he leads the way back into their usual seat sa plant box. “Ang sabihin mo, bored ka lang.”

“Hindi, ah,” he answers quickly before smiling and continues with, “Hindi ka nagkakamali. Wala ako ginawa kundi magpahinga, gusto ko na bumalik sa trabaho.”

“Nope,” Baekhyun says and pops the p habang hinahanda ang pagkain nila, sitting opposite each other, “Not until bigyan ka ni Sehun ng clearance to go back to work, magpapahinga ka. How’d you get here anyway?”

“Ginamit ko dating kotse ni papa,” he says and impersonates a dying machine sound habang umaacting na may hawak na manibela, Baekhyun laughs at him and mentally notes to pay later for Chanyeol’s gas money. “Ano ginagawa mo nung tumawag ako?”

“Patient rounds.” He says.

“Wala kang binunot na kung anu-ano galing sa kung saan-saan?” 

Baekhyun laughs and hands Chanyeol his share of food. “No wild patient today,” he says and glancing at his wrist watch, “5 hours to go till my shift ends”

Chanyeol starts eating, “Gusto mo intayin kita?”

“Para saan?” 

“Wala lang.”

“Ang sabihin mo umiiwas kang umuwi kasi pagpapahingahin ka ulit ng mama mo.” Baekhyun answers for him. “Tama ako ‘no?”

“Ang galing ng asawa ko, ah,” He pretends to be amazed, “At dahil d’yan, hihintayin kita!”

Baekhyun shakes his head, “Ewan ko sa’yo.” He rolls his eyes but smiles anyway even if it didn’t reach his eyes. 

“Okay ka lang?” Tanong ni Chanyeol sa kanya. Baekhyun shakes his head and eats silently, nakikinig sa kwento ni Chanyeol kung pano nagte-take turns ang mga pamangkin niya sa pag-aalala sa kanya sa bahay.

“Sigurado kang okay ka lang?” Usisa ni Chanyeol. 

“Huh?” Baekhyun replies. With that, Chanyeol shakes his head at kumuha ng laman ng isda, carefully picking ang tinik and putting it on Baekhyun’s baunan. Pinanood lang siya ni Baekhyun the whole time. 

“Kakatulala mo, baka mamaya matinik ka pa dito. Ayaw kong mabiyudo nang maaga,” he says putting the last piece of meat sa kainan ni Baekhyun, “May nangyari ba sa trabaho?”

Baekhyun shakes his head and eats a mouthful, “Wala _pa,_ ” he corrects, “I’ll be helping with the hepatocellular carcinoma mamaya.”

“Ah, yes,” Tumango-tango si Chanyeol as if understanding what he said, “Mahirap talaga ‘yan, _hepatitis Trinoma.”_

Baekhyun snorts, “Hepat- alam mo,” trying to stop himself from laughing, “Tumor, in the right lobe of the liver.” Baekhyun puts his food down to make a fist and estimate the size with his other free hand, “Mga ganito kalaki, nineteen by ten centimeters. Kakainom niya.”

Chanyeol watches him, “Kinakabahan ka dahil? Delikado ba?”

Baekhyun picks up his food, “Wala lang, hindi naman,” he says, “You know, I lost my dad the same way. Two part procedure ‘yun, ang ALPPS, kaya lang hindi siya nakalabas na buhay sa operating room on the first phase. I was… fifteen? I’ve only been in a few, laging ganito. Hindi ko alam hanggang kailan ko masheshake-off ito sa sistema ko.” 

“Sorry,” narinig niyang bulong ni Chanyeol, “Sigurado ako, kung nagkaroon siyang doctor even half as good as you, baka kainuman ko na ang tatay mo ngayon, swerte niya sa manugang niya eh.”

“Sus,” Baekhyun scrunches his nose, “You both have faulty livers,” paalala niya dito, “Kung buhay si papa, sigurado akong hinabol ka na ng itak kasi inasawa mo anak niya na hindi dumaan sa bahay para magpakilala.”

It was Chanyeol’s turn to laugh this time. “Sigurado rin akong kung buhay siya, hahabulin niya ako ng itak dahil sa ibang rason,” sabi ni Chanyeol, “Sino bang tatay ang matutuwang pinakasalan ang anak niya dahil sa pera?”

Baekhyun doesn’t answer, hindi na rin kumibo after that si Chanyeol pero nilalagyan niya pa rin si Baekhyun ng ulam kahit wala nang nagsasalita kahit isa sa kanila. 

When they finished, inaya niya si Chanyeol para lapitan ang isang vending machine at the atrium by the main driveway. Nasalo naman ni Chanyeol ang initsa sa kanya na healthy fruit juice ni Baekhyun. He eyes the canned coffee-soda na nilagok ni Baekhyun. 

_“Jabetis,”_ sabi ni Chanyeol sa kanya. Baekhyun gives him an eye habang inubos niya ang laman nito sa pangalawang lagok.

“Kailangan ko ang caffeine kick,” he says defensively. He waves at Chanyeol to follow him and puts both of his hands sa bulsa niya. “Next time na kita itotour, kapag wala akong schedule. But, you can stay sa fourth floor waiting, may TV don. Marvel playlist, I think.”

Reaching the fourth floor, he watched Chanyeol settle down sa malalambot na arm chair na nakaharap sa TV. “See you at,” he squints at his wrist watch, “Four-thirty. Text mo ako if you need anything. Or go home, pwede rin. Go home if you feel tired.”

Chanyeol nods and sits comfortably, not really listening dahil mas gusto niyang nandito at malibang kaysa mahiga at magpahinga na naman sa bahay. Tatalikod na sana si Baekhyun pero hinawakan siya ni Chanyeol sa braso, “Sandali,” ang sabi nito.

Chanyeol gets Baekhyun’s hand, palm faced upwards and places a piece of mint candy sa gitna ng palad niya. “Tatlo dapat ‘yan para _do your best._ Pero isang lunukan mo lang ‘yung coke na kape kanina. Isa na lang, isa para _smile!_ o kaya naman _go!_ ”

Baekhyun pockets it and smiles at him para pitikin ang noo nito, “Puro ka kalokohan.” 

Baekhyun stops himself from smiling, only lets it go nang magsara ang elevator doors, _“So stupid,”_ he says to himself pero nagdrop din ang ngiti niya nang makita ang sarili sa reflection niya sa elevator. He can’t wait for his shift to end. 

When he finishes, he doesn’t even remember holding his breath for so long. The first phase only lasted for 175 minutes until closing, they have to wait for another 15 days, and until then hindi alam ni Baekhyun if he can hold his breath again for that long.

Scrubbing out of the surgery, he relaxes his sore limbs and updates the OR floor nurse’s station. He grabs his coat from the locker area and grabs his phone na may ilang text from Chanyeol, _“Marvel playlist nga!”_ and a, _“Naalala mo ‘nun sabi mo andito si Super Inday and the Golden Bibe? Ahahaha!!!”_ and finally a _“Go, doc, asawa ko ‘yan!!!”_

 _“Pfft,”_ he says and pocketing his phone back in his pocket and hears the crinkling of the candy wrapper sa chest pocket ng coat niya. He smiles and gets it to pop it in his mouth. Shaking his head.

Baekhyun went straight to the attending’s lounge to change into his clothes, folding his used scrubs and coat neatly to pile it sa attending’s hamper. He grabs his shoulder bag and sends a quick text. _“Bakit di ka pa umuwi?”_

 _“Sabi ko iintayin kita diba?”_ The text had said. _“Pinalitan na yata nila ang playlist? Or kasama na si Kathryn at Alden sa Marvel universe lol”_

Baekhyun laughs at the text and earns a few glances sa mga kasabay niya sa elevator. He coughs to cover up the fact na natatawa pa rin siya sa text ni Chanyeol. He gets off sa 4th floor instead of the lobby, and doesn’t open the grab app like he usually does and has his messages open instead. 

“Pinagtinginan ako sa elevator dahil sinabi mong avenger na ang… _hello, love, goodbye?”_ Baekhyun was confused, Chanyeol shrugged. 

“Request ng senior citizens,” he points at the group of old women and Baekhyun smiles and notices na si Chanyeol na lang ang naiwang lalaki. 

“They do that all the time,” sabi ni Baekhyun, “Kapag ganyan, lumilipat na ang iba sa 8th floor. May isa pang visitor’s lounge dun.”

“Bakit ngayon mo lang sinabi?” Chanyeol pouts and stands up.

“How can I possibly text you, eh nasa loob nga ako?” He says, “Anyway, ano na?”

Seeing how Baekhyun doesn’t seem so down anymore, he takes the step beside him with a bounce. “Kare-kare ang menu for tonight sa Viva Polo,” he says. “Pero pinagtabi ka ni mama ng sabaw. Sabi ko galing kang trabaho.”

Baekhyun walks beside him and nods his head, “My god,” ang sabi niya, pumikit pa siya while speaking, _“Nalalasahan ko na ang kare-kare.”_

“Kumusta ‘yung tumor sa atay?” Chanyeol suddenly breaks Baekhyun’s kare-kare induced trance and stares at Chanyeol as if saying _Seryoso ka ba???_

“And then suddenly, hindi na pala ako gutom. _Thanks._ ” Baekhyun says, void of any emotion. “May second phase pa in 15 days before he’s finally tumor-free sa atay niya.” 

“Hehe,” he hears Chanyeol and glances at his direction to see him rubbing the back of his neck, “Sorry.”

 _“Heh,”_ Saway ni Baekhyun, “Di ka naman sorry,” and walks faster papuntang main entrance driveway. 

Then Chanyeol laughs at him and then smiles... and Baekhyun fights the urge to. 

Baekhyun goes home that night alone. But he wasn’t sad at all, _no itch, no sadness._

In fact, he went home with a full stomach, a smile plastered on his face from all the kwentos from Tita and Yoora, and a promise to bake Chanyeol’s nephews cookies and brownies for the next time he sees them. 

Friday rolled around with Chanyeol’s follow-up with Sehun, kung saan kasama pa rin si Baekhyun sa loob ng exam room. Chanyeol was already lying down, tummy exposed for Sehun (and Baekhyun) to see. 

“Stop hovering, ano ba,” saway ni Sehun habang tinutulak si Baekhyun with his elbow. Chanyeol laughs at the sight, nagsusuot ng rubber gloves si Sehun. “Baekhyun, wala ka bang trabaho?!”

Baekhyun says, _“Hehe,”_ and sits down at the chair beside Chanyeol’s exam bed. “Minsan lang kita makita in this perspective, _you’re like the most hostile doctor ever._ Sana bumagsak ka sa monthly evals. Lagot ka sakin.”

Sehun makes a face and proceeds to ignore Baekhyun’s presence sa room para kausapin lang si Chanyeol. “It’s healing well,” sabi niya studying the surrounding skin. “Pero hindi ka pa rin makakabalik sa trabaho.”

Sehun snaps the glove off, “Tuloy tayo with the medications for a few more months but so far so good,” sabi niya, “I’ll see you in a month. Hopefully.” Sehun adds, “Any pain, discomfort, you will report it to me. Okay?”

Chanyeol gives him a soft _yessir,_ before rolling the hem of his shirt down. He hears Sehun continue, “No exercise, no strenuous activity.” Paalala nito glancing around them, kay Chanyeol at Baekhyun.

Baekhyun grabs the charts and studies it himself before filling in Chanyeol’s forms for him. “You know, I just realized how expensive consults are.” Bulong ni Baekhyun, “Ang mahal-mahal ng consultation fee mo, ang sungit-sungit mo naman.”

Chanyeol huffs a laugh, “Mabait naman siya, ah.”

“Sayo!” Baekhyun says loudly all of a sudden. 

Sehun and Chanyeol chuckle, “Sakto, may grievance box sa form na ito.” he says and points to Sehun’s direction, “Sumbong ko ‘yan, _hostility towards a patient’s family._ ”

“Family,” Ulit ni Sehun before grabbing Chanyeol’s chart, “huh.”

“And very bad attitude.” Dagdag ni Baekhyun, he gives the for to Chanyeol to sign it and sees that the grievance box was empty. Chanyeol just laughs quietly and signs. “ _My husband_ will be requesting for a different physician.” 

Baekhyun sticks a tongue at Sehun’s direction and helps Chanyeol stand up to his feet. Sabay-sabay silang tatlo lumabas para lumakad papunta sa nurse’s station. “I’ll be submitting the forms,” sabi niya kay Chanyeol and gives him the paper bag na kanina pa niya hawak, “and _this_ , is for Yuan and Yuki.”

“Ano ‘to?” Silip ni Chanyeol.

“Cookies from Doc B,” he says. “May brownies dapat ‘yan… kaya lang nakalimutan ko lagyan ng asukal last night ang batter, so…”

Chanyeol laughs, “Huwag ka nga nagpapauto sa mga bata, baka masanay.” he says, “Una na ako, ha? Tutulungan ko pa si mama.”

Chanyeol gives Sehun a bro-hug and a fist-bump before saying bye. 

Kay Baekhyun naman, Sehun hears his friend say, “No strenuous activity, it means manning the counter and _not, not!_ cleaning tables, carrying stocks, o kung ano unless you want your incision opening up with your liver falling off.” kay Chanyeol. Hel nods and nods at everything Baekhyun’s, lower-lip caught between his teeth to stop himself from mocking Baekhyun. 

“Hindi ka naman nakikinig, eh,” he says before shireking dahil ginulo ni Chanyeol ang buhok niya before dodging Baekhyun’s hands. _“Chanyeol!!!”_

When Chanyeol leaves with a wave of his hand, umubo-ubo si Sehun dahil sa napanood niya. _“Hmm,”_ he says. Baekhyun quickly whips his head to look at Sehun. 

“Ano na naman?” Masungit na sagot ni Baekhyun.

 _“Interesting,”_ sabi lang ni Sehun. 

“Oh!” Biglang sabi ni Baekhyun as if may naalala siya, “For you! I have rounds pa.”

Iniabot ni Baekhyun ang tupperware kay Sehun smiling wide, “Bye!” he says, Sehun was confused and grabs a piece of brownie na binigay sa kanya. He watches Baekhyun walk papunta sa lockers and absentmindedly takes a bite as soon as Baekhyun looks back at him laughing...

...only for him to reel in and cringe with a mouthful of bitter brownies, bigla niya naalala ang sinabi ni Baekhyun kanina. Sehun reaches for the tissues on the station and spits it out, he reaches for his phone just as Baekhyun disappeared into a corner. “ _Gago ka_ ” he texts Baekhyun.

Baekhyun sends him ten laughing emojis.

(They all eat the bitter brownies, it’s mostly cocoa. But Kyungsoo made a really sweet coffee drink for them during lunch with a reminder from him na huwag na sana mag-attempt magbake si Baekhyun.)

It became a new routine, Chanyeol drives and visits Baekhyun when he can to show that he’s finally up and about pero Sehun has still yet to give him the clearance to work back again. Sometimes Baekhyun would drop by Viva Polo to visit and eat, and maybe talk to Yoora or Tita, minsan nama ay binibigyan niya ng baked goods ang mga bata.

They fall into the rhythm of being friends but not quite, doctor-patient but not quite, _married but not quite._

So when Baekhyun loses his patient with the tumor after successfully waiting for 15 days for phase II, he breaks down. He cried sa restroom, mouth muffle with a palm over it. He doesn’t show it, but even the ride to Viva Polo was silent. Palihim na sumisilip si Chanyeol habang binabaybay ang Rosario. 

The bell at the door jingles and Baekhyun says a weak, _“Hello po,”_ before sitting at their usual seat sa Viva Polo when they arrived. There’s a wordless agreement with Chanyeol and his mom nang makita si Baekhyun. 

Baekhyun doesn’t even order anything else that night kahit konti lang ang nabawas niya sa pagkain niya. Magpapaalam na sana si Baekhyun para magbook ng grab niya pauwi when Chanyeol gently pries his phone away from him. 

“Hatid kita?” Magsasalita na sana si Baekhyun para tumanggi, but Chanyeol adds, _“Ngayon lang.”_

The ride was no different kanina except for when Baekhyun guides him with the directions to his house. When they arrived with Chanyeol pulling up sa harap ng isang gated bunggalow. Nang patayin ni Chanyeol ang makina ng lumang Corolla niya, hindi pa rin kumikilos si Baekhyun except for when he removed his seatbelt. 

Walang nagsasalita, Baekhyun has his hand sa hawakan ng pintuan and ready na bumaba. “Gusto mo pumasok?” Alok ni Baekhyun. 

Magsasalita na sana si Chanyeol para tumanggi pero Baekhyun adds, _“Ngayon lang?_ ” Just like Chanyeol kanina. 

Kaya naman nang buksan si Baekhyun ang main door, Chanyeol says, _“Good evening po,”_ to no one in particular habang binubuksan ni Baekhyun ang switch. Chanyeol notes that the house was empty and dark. 

“Walang tao.” Baekhyun says to him and goes straight to the kitchen. 

Chanyeol follows him but stays, just at the doorway papuntang kusina para panoorin si Baekhyun magprepare ng dalawang tasa. “I hope you drink tea,” sabi niya, “Bawal na kape, you need to sleep.” 

Chanyeol hums and says, “Wag mo lalagyan ng kahit ano,” before Baekhyun could reach for the honey sa counter. Chanyeol watches as Baekhyun hands him the mug and wordlessly leads him to the living room. 

“Make yourself comfortable,” sabi ni Baekhyun pointing to the seats sa sala niya. Hindi man lang nagbukas ng ilaw si Baekhyun and just lets the moonlight and the kitchen light illuminate the living area. 

Umupo si Chanyeol sa opposite end ng couch kung saan nakaupo si Baekhyun. He watches Baekhyun as he sips on his own warm cup of tea, he sees him down it in two gulps. Baekhyun silently traces the mug’s lips with his fingers as he raises both of his knees to his chest, his eyes never left Baekhyun the whole time.

“I lost the tumor guy,” Baekhyun says mostly to himself kaysa kay Chanyeol.

“I’m sorry,” Bulong ni Chanyeol, “Sigurado akong ginawa mo naman lahat ng magagawa mo.”

Baekhyun nods and drinks the remaining… _liquid_ on his mug. Chanyeol decides it wasn’t tea with the way Baekhyun winces and breathes through his nose. “Clotting. We lost him hours after the successful operation, nagreready na ako kung paano ako magcecebrate. I promised myself I won’t lose any patient with liver tumors.”

Chanyeol doesn’t speak so he just listens, nakita niya kung paano nangilid ang luha ni Baekhyun with how much the moonlight allows him to see. So umiwas ng tingin si Chanyeol and stares at the opposite wall instead. 

“And I know I didn’t,” he says, “I lost him to fucking blood clots, there was nothing else we could’ve done.”

Baekhyun sighs, from his peripheral, nakita niyang nagpunas ng luha si Baekhyun. “Alam mo ba kung gaano kahirap kausapin ang asawa at anak niya, after just talking to them saying the patient’s finally stable and resting… and to talk to them three hours after para ibalitang _he didn’t make it after all.”_

Chanyeol presses the mug to his lips again habang pinapanood niya si Baekhyun na pumunta sa kusina para kuhanin ang bote ng alak. And that confirms that he was right and hindi tsaa ang nasa tasa ni Baekhyun. 

Baekhyun sits down and fills the mug to the brim, nanlaki ang mga mata ni Chanyeol. Baekhyun says, “Aalukin kita but hindi pwede, so tell me if you want your tea refilled I have more.”

“Thanks.” Sabi ni Chanyeol sa kanya. He wants to talk to Baekhyun, but hindi naman niya alam ang sasabihin so he keeps quiet and drinks his tea in silence, with Baekhyun sipping his Whiskey in a mug. 

“I just wish,” Baekhyun finally says after a long moment of silence, “to not feel anything at all. My friends make fun of me because _I get attached to patients all the time_. Hindi daw bagay sa buhay ko.”

“Ended up marrying one of them, too,” Baekhyun says, _“Fuck,_ oo nga. I do get attached and too involved.”

Chanyeol’s in the middle of drinking his now lukewarm tea and snorts. _“Oo nga, sino ba kasi ‘yang pasyente na ‘yan,”_ he says wiping his chin.

Baekhyun laughs, “Sino ba kasi may sabi sa pasyente na ‘yan na lumaklak ng sandamakmdak na paracetamol at magbilad sa ilalim ng tirik na araw?” 

They never really talked about why Chanyeol was rushed in that day, or even after, they never really talked about it. Kaya nagulat si Baekhyun na magkwento si Chanyeol. “Lumalala na ang fatigue ko noon kasi 3 hours na lang ang tulog ko most nights, tapos gumagana naman ang gamot. Sabi ko pa nga, kaya nga may gamot eh, para sa mga ganong pagkakataon,” He starts.

“Nung nag-oversleep ako, sabi ko babawi ako sayo. Dadalhan kitang tanghalian, _Superman eh,_ ” he says, “Umaga pa lang noon, alam ko nang may mali. Siguro, ano, _right place, right time?_ Kumuha pa akong isang raket, malapit na kasi mag-back to school sina Yuan at Yuki, kailangan na ng pang-gastos sa school.”

“Pwede ka palang magka-liver failure dahil sa init at paracetamol overdose,” sabi ni Chanyeol na namamangha, “At kada sagot mo pala sa _“Kumusta na?”_ g doctor, bente-mil na ang singil ng ospital sa’yo?”

Baekhyun laughs, because that was actually true. Chanyeol continues, “Kung hindi dahil sa’yo, wala ako dito ngayon.” sabi niya, “Kung katiting na empathy, wala ka, _wala na rin ako.”_

Baekhyun pauses after drinking, pinapakinggan niya lang si Chanyeol. “Ang point ko lang,” inilapag niya ang mug sa coffee table, raises his right leg on the seat para humarap kay Baekhyun sa pagkakaupo. “Pano ko ba i-explain, _feeling a lot is better than feeling nothing at all.”_

Baekhyun stares at him, he shifts sa upuan to face Chanyeol and rest his back on the armrest. Bubuka na sana ang bibig ni Baekhyun para mag-asar, pero Chanyeol beats him to it. _“English ‘yun, alam ko.”_

Baekhyun smiles at him and rests his head against the back rest, eyes never leaving Chanyeol. 

“That’s what makes you a good doctor,” dagdag niya, “Hindi ka robot, Baekhyun. _You’re human, too._ Sabi mo nga, tao rin si Superman. May pakielam ka, hindi dahil trabaho mo lang, pero dahil naiintindihan mo.” 

Chanyeol copies him and rests his head on the backrest ng couch. Wala nang nagsalita after nun, they just stared at each other in silence. Faces at an arms length, there was a question hanging in the air, _how would it feel to run his hands through Baekhyun’s hair and comfort him?_

He left after finishing his tea and after convincing Baekhyun na sana last niya na ang tasa niya kanina. Hinatid niya si Chanyeol hanggang sa sasakyan, watching him drive off with a heart skipping a beat or two because Chanyeol’s hand lingered on his head a little longer than usual nung inasar siya ni Chanyeol and ruffled his hair. 

He drinks another mug after that, habang hinihintay ang text ni Chanyeol na nakauwi na siya. He only sleeps after nursing himself with one more cup after receiving the _“Nakauwi na ako sa bahay, doc!”_ text from Chanyeol. 

Kinabukasan, parang walang nangyari. Baekhyun still went to work on time kahit na parang pinupukpok ng sampung martilyo ang ulo niya. 

Superman came to the rescue, in the form of Chanyeol Park na may dalang special mami to help with his hangover, because he overdid the whisky again. (He’s only human!)

They do this as a routine, a very confusing routine ng ~~mag-asawa boyfriends??? __~~ _friends._ They still see each other almost every day, or every night kung kelan sila free and especially during the third Fridays of he month kung saan sabay sila ni Chanyeol pumupunta ng ospital for the check up. 

Since it was a comfortable rhythm, months passed without them even noticing how quick it flew by and before they knew it, it’s finally the last Friday, the 6th month milestone ni Chanyeol. Baekhyun promises to meet Chanyeol in the afternoon, nagfile siya ng half day ang prepared for this day noon pa man. 

They’ll celebrate at Viva Polo tomorrow afternoon, after picking Yuki and Yuan up from school together. Pinag-usapan nila ni Chanyeol ito. Baekhyun opens the main door of the house and says, “You’re going to get your clearance tomorrow,” paalala niya, “And how do we feel about that?”

Natatawang sumunod si Chanyeol sa kanya, carrying paper bags for Baekhyun. Sumaglit sila sa grocery dahil hindi naman daw tamang umaasa na lang si Baekhyun sa pamilya ni Chanyeol for his meals. He needs to stock up _(his liquor stash, more than his pantry.)_

“Tatauhin na ulit ang Bistro ni Tito kasi babalik na ang poging staff.” He says as he helps Baekhyun with the groceries. 

“Ewan ko sa’yo,” Baekhyun laughs, “Huy, ah, easy on the job. Your incision’s healed na sa labas, pero sa loob it’s _still_ healing.”

Baekhyun opens his new bottle of Whisky and Chanyeol rolls his eyes, “Ironic para sa doctor ng atay, ang lakas mo uminom.” 

Baekhyun shushes him with a hand as he drinks straight from the bottle, he winces at the sweet-sweet burn and says _“Not your liver, no opinion.”_ Nilabas ni Baekhyun ang pangbrew ng tsaa niya and prepares for Chanyeol’s tea for the night. 

“Do we want,” Baekhyun says to himself, “Lemon-Peppermint or Lavender-Chamomile?”

Si Chanyeol na ag kumuha ng dalawang pakete ng tsaa from Baekhyun’s hand, kinuha niya ang Lemon-Peppermint and navigates Baekhyun’s kitchen all by himself. Chanyeol opens Baekhyun’s fridge para kunin ang cookies na nasa tupperware para ilagay sa plato so they can warm it sa microwave. 

All while Chanyeol was moving in Baekhyun’s kitchen, nakatingin lang ito sa kanya holding the bottle of Whisky in his hand close to his chest and with his head cocked to the right. He settles to sit on top of the counter with his legs dangling. 

“Grabe, isang linggo na ‘tong cookies mo, pwede na ipukpok sa ulo sa tigas,” he says kay Baekhyun glancing back and pinukpok pa niya to show Baekhyun na matigas na talaga. 

Baekhyun laughs, “Kapag namaster ko na ang cookies, hindi ka na makakatikim puro ka reklamo ha.” 

Chanyeol makes himself feel at home, dahil lagi naman pinapaalala ni Baekhyun sa kanya. He turns around he gives Baekhyun one of the mugs. Baekhyun holds and recieves it with two hands to warm his hands up sa init na galing sa tsaa. 

Chanyeol turns his back again to get the cookies and his own mug para tumayo sa gilid ni Baekhyun na nakaupo sa ibabaw ng counter, with Chanyeol naman resting his hip on the counter. It was Baekhyun who breaks the silence, “Dati yema-yema ka lang, ah.” asar niya dito. 

Chanyeol chuckles and sets his mug down sa tabi ni Baekhyun after niya humigop. He holds out a finger, _one sec,_ it means. Dumukot sa bulsa si Chanyeol para kumuha ng yema, nakabalot sa orange na cellophane. 

“Ta-da!” He says handing it to Baekhyun. He gives Chanyeol’s shoulder a light punch. 

Bumunot din ng yema candy si Chanyeol for himself and hears Baekhyun say, “Who would’ve thought these candies would save your life?” asar niya. “Payment for the first aid the first time we met.”

Chanyeol nods, “Oo nga, eh.” he says, “Kinasal ka pa sa akin.”

Baekhyun sips his tea and says “Six month after and still no ring? _Shame.”_

Nanahimik saglit si Chanyeol, babawiin sana ni Baekhyun ang pang-aasar niya but sees Chanyeol fiddling with the yema wrapper, twisting the cellophane as thin as possible para maibuhol together. 

Baekhyun decides that it definitely resembles a ring, kahit na hindi ito bilog at all. 

“Kamay,” he says habang hinihing ito kay Baekhyun. He holds his hand out and Chanyeol slips the makeshift ring on Baekhyun’s finger. “Oh, 44-karat gold ‘yan. Mas mahal ‘yan.”

Baekhyun holds his left hand out to view it from afar, squinting as if the kitchen lights help it glimmer. “Baka naman maholdap ako, 44-karat pala ‘to.”

He grabs his mug to drink, “Gawa ka rin ng iyo,” he chuckles. Chanyeol shakes his head and bites the cookie.

“Hindi ko na kailangan ng singsing,” he raises his shirt a little and shows Baekhyun the healed incision scar from the liver transplant. “Andito na lahat,” turo niya sa peklat, sabay turo sa dibdib nito, “At dito.”

Baekhyun smiles at him and touches the scar. It healed, _finally._ Which means...

“Baekhyun?” He hears Chanyeol whisper, malapit ito sa kanya and pulls his hand back quickly as if napaso siya sa balat ni Chanyeol. He looks up and meets Chanyeol’s eyes. “Alam kong alam mo naman na,” he stars and closes the distance between them, “Pero thank you, for giving me _this_ life.”

Baekhyun’s eyes were fixed onto Chanyeol’s lips flickering up to meet his eyes and then looking back down ulit sa mga labi nito. Hindi niya alam if it was his mind playing tricks, but Chanyeol’s face was a lot closer kumpara sa kanina. 

He glances up at Chanyeol’s eyes again and his gaze drops back to Chanyeol’s lips, his breath ghosting just above Baekhyun’s own. He feels two hands on his waist and confirms that his mind was not playing tricks. 

Dahan-dahang pumikit si Baekhyun and involuntary letting out an exhale he didn’t know he’s been holding nang maramdaman na lumapat ang labi ni Chanyeol sa kanya. Hindi rin niya napansin na he’s been clenching his fist on his lap the whole time.

He reaches up and holds Chanyeol’s face with both hands. Naramdaman niyang umalis ang kanang kamay ni Chanyeol mula sa bewang niya, only to feel it on top of his left hand, Chanyeol thumbing the plastic ring on Baekhyun’s finger. 

Baekhyun tilts his head to the side para mahalikan pa si Chanyeol, opening his mouth a little when he feels a quick swipe ng dila sa lower lip niya. Baekhyun tastes sweet, too sweet. There was a tinge of something bitter like Whisky or maybe tea.

Chanyeol could not get enough of it. 

But he should, so he heaves a sigh and leans back. Baekhyun’s lips follow Chanyeol’s and then opens his eyes nang hindi niya ito maramdaman against his. Baekhyun purses his lips together and then laughs. 

Pati si Chanyeol natawa, chuckling low and Baekhyun feels it go straight through his heart. He presses his forehead against Baekhyun’s and closes his eyes. _“Bukas,”_ he says.

Baekhyun nods and smiles, _“Bukas.”_

Chanyeol drink the rest of his tea before going home. Hindi niya alam what Chanyeol meant with _bukas._ But when Baekhyun was about to wash the used mugs he stops. Tinanggal niya ang plastic na singsing bago maghugas and shakes his head at the silliness of it all. 

He keeps the cellophane ring, his _44_ -karat ring, inside his wallet before drifting off to sleep thinking of _bukas_ and what it means for the both of them. 

Baekhyun rushes in inside the exam room and sees Chanyeol lying down, halfway done with his usual check up from Sehun. “Kikita mo ‘to?” Sehun waves a hand with the piece of paper, “Makakabalik ka na sa work, no more Friday check ups monthly, hindi ko na kayo makikitang naglalambingan sa harap ko.” 

Binatukan ni Baekhyun si Sehun, purposefully walking behind to hit his head to get to Chanyeol on the bed. “Hi,” bati niya kay Baekhyun.

Baekhyun gives him a small smile, and says, “Hi,” in a tiny voice. 

Sehun gives him the usual run-through speech, “I really don’t wanna see you anymore, at least not as a patient.” sabi niya. 

Chanyeol agrees and promises not to come back as a patient and gives Baekhyun a knowing smile. When Sehun leaves the exam room with Chanyeol’s paper work, Baekhyun closes the distance between them habang nakaupo pa rin si Chanyeol sa kama, with this, their heights are almost the same. 

“Sorry, I was late,” sabi niya kay Chanyeol, “Pinagkakasya ko lahat in the morning since halfday ako.”

Chanyeol nods and gives him an eye smile. “Okay lang,” he reassures him.

They walk out of the exam room together. They were awkwardly standing side by side, Sehun giving them a weird look but beckons them to come closer sa station for the paper work. They both sign and Sehun signs a few more pages after. 

All Baekhyun wants to do now ay reach for Chanyeol, say he’s so proud of him for pulling through. Maybe kiss him. _A lot._

But that can wait!

 _“About last night,”_ Baekhyun starts. 

_“Uh, Baekhyun,”_ Chanyeol says. 

They both laugh and says _“Ikaw muna!”_ and another, “ _Hindi, sige. Ikaw muna.”_ Lumingon si Sehun sa kanila and shot them a weird look and squints his eyes at them as if saying they were sketchy. 

“Okay,” Chanyeol says, _“Ako muna-”_

Chanyeol was cut off when someone says, “Ah, yes, Dr. Byun!” loudly from the hallway. Both heads, along with Sehun’s whip to that direction and sees the Chief walking papunta sa kanila. 

“Dr. Byun, _my favorite Philantropist_.” Joongi smiles at his very sarcastic comment, “I was looking everywhere for you, bigla kang umalis. Anyway, are you done with your charity case? I really need you for a consult bago ka mag-clock out.”

Baekhyun scoffs and turns to Joongi, “ _Huh, anong pinagsasabi mo_ ,” he says as a statement than a question before snatching the iPad sa kamay nito and studying the scans. Chanyeol was still standing beside him, waiting for them to finish.

“Another tumor?” Baekhyun’s brows furrow as he studies the scans closer, “On a child? Bakit mo pinapakita sakin ‘to?”

Joongi nods and takes his iPad back, “Scrub in tomorrow.” he says, “Busyng-busy ka sa charity case mo, I’m just giving you a favor. Seriously, B. _You’ve been spending less and less time at work to spend more time with your charity case._ Move on to the one, B. And call me when you finally do.”

Adn with that Joongi leaves and Baekhyun scowls, “Problema ‘nun?” he asks no one in particular before he turns to Chanyeol and Sehun who were obviously looking at them kanina but shifts both of their eyes away from him. 

Hindi mabasa ni Baekhyun ang expression sa mukha ni Chanyeol. So he reaches out to him, _“Ikaw muna,”_ Baekhyun says with a bounce in his voice, inuudyok si Chanyeol to finish kung ano ang sasabihin nito kanina. 

Chanyeol clears his throat, steals a glance at Sehun’s side profile before looking at Baekhyun with a smile that doesn’t quite reach his eyes, _“Baekhyun, gusto ko magfile for divorce.”_

“What?” Kyungsoo says storming in, ignoring Sehun na nakacross ang braso na nagbabantay sa pinto. Baekhyun was sitting on the couch, still in his scrubs and coat. Nakatulala sa kawalan. 

“I know,” Jongin says kay Kyungsoo. Kanina pa nakaupo si Jongin sa tabi nito, a hand on his thigh giving it a reassuring squeeze from time to time. _“Nagulat din ako.”_

“Pero if you think about it, he doesn’t need Baekhyun’s insurance anymore.” Kyungsoo says. And finally, Baekhyun breaks off from the trance and looks at Kyungsoo with a sharp gaze, mouth in a fine line, jaws clenched. 

Tumayo si Baekhyun and heads straight for his bag na nakapatong sa lounge. “Saan ka pupunta?” Jongin asks him. 

Baekhyun doesn’t spare him a glance, hindi rin siya sumasagot.

He walks out of the room, still in his coat and scrubs, padabog na sinuot ang shoulder bag niya. “Hey,” hablot ni Sehun sa braso niya bago siya makalabas, Baekhyun doesn’t even look at him before saying, “I’m fine, Sehun. Pupunta akong city hall, I need the forms for the divorce.”

Baekhyun shimmies out of Sehun’s hold and walks away from three pairs of pain-stricken eyes. 

“I haven’t spent time long enough with Chanyeol, but it doesn’t sound like him.” Jongin says kay Kyungsoo. 

Kyungsoo nods, “Totoo. But it _isn’t_ entirely impossible.”

“It’s the chief.” Sagot ni Sehun sa kanila. “Kinausap niya si Baekhyun kanina. Hindi niya kilala si Chanyeol, he ran his mouth and talked shit about Chanyeol calling him names in front of him.” 

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes and Jongin sighs before throwing his back against the couch. “The man’s ego is fragile enough, it’s like rubbing salt to the wound.”

Baekhyun doesn’t go to the city hall. 

He books a grab straight home, ignores the pang in his chest when he passed by the kitchen to get the bottle of Whisky from last night. He went straight to his bedroom, ignoring the kitchen and the living room. 

He was still in his coat and scrubs, so he stripped down bare naked to step into a shirt too large for him and throwing himself in bed. Drinking the Whisky straight from the bottle, and falling asleep to the steady sound of an impending headache. 

He tries not to cry nang malaglag ang plastic na singsing from his wallet nang mag-abot ng bayad sa delivery man. He ordered something greasy and unhealthy, downs it with whisky and water. 

He doesn’t scrub in the morning after. Hindi siya pumasok, calling in sick on a Saturday morning. Monday rolls around Baekhyun and he files for another sick leave. Sehun asks him for his account and password so he can look after Baekhyun’s patients but doesn’t ask for anything more at nag-usisa. 

Jongin and Kyungsoo send him food, already paid for. _“Sabi po ng bumili, huwag daw po kayo magskip ng meals.”_ The delivery man had said before leaving. 

Baekhyun sends them a fuck you emoji before sending _“Stop matchmaking me with delivery men. It’s not funny.”_ At the back of his mind, he knows both of his stupid friends meant well, hindi nagmamatchmake, and he’s just too emotional to process everything else. 

Around 5:00 pm, his phone rings and Sehun says, _“May mail ka, want me to send them to you?”_

“Patient files?” Bakhyun grunts, “Send mo na lang via email, 2021 na na hindi 1921.”

 _“Divorce papers.”_ Sehun says flatly. 

Baekhyun doesn’t answer and ends the call, throws the phone on his bed and sleeps. 

Tuesday morning and halos magdouble take si Sehun nang makita si Baekhyun na nagc-clock in. “Hey,” bati niya with a smile, “You’re back.”

Baekhyun nods to acknowledge Sehun’s presence. He doesn’t look at him, pero kinakausap niya ang nurse, “Assign these two sa other attendings, I’ll just check on my current patients, okay lang?”

The nurse smiles at him, “Sure thing,” she says, “Oh, also, there’s an unopened parcel from the city hall. Would you like to claim it now?”

Baekhyun looks up to think for a moment.

He grabs the extra two charts and carries five thick binders on his hands and chest. “I’ll take these patients today na lang pala.” he says before leaving and ignoring what the nurse said, walking past Sehun. 

A few days pass after that, mas marami nang pasyente ang kinukuha ni Baekhyun despite being told that it was more than what he could handle. He slips back into his old routine, he’d have lunch with Sehun pero hindi siya nagsasalita tulad ng dati. 

Chanyeol never contacted him after asking for a divorce.

It had been weeks. 

As if everything else was not falling apart, Baekhyun’s patient with stage 4 colon cancer passes, body too weak to respond to all the treatments. Baekhyun hugs the family he’d known for a year already, promising to visit his wake and that he’s sorry and that he wishes there was something he could’ve done but they’ve exhausted all means and that he’s sorry again. 

Baekhyun also worked with Joongi on the kidney transplant, _“You okay? You wanna talk about it?”_ Tanong nito sa kanya over the operating table. 

_“No, I don’t, we’re working,”_ sinagot lang ni Baekhyun sa kanya, hands making quick swift sutures with the flick of his wrist. _Boundaries._

“I don’t wanna talk about it with you, of all people. Actually, don’t even talk to me outside of work.” _Also boundaries._

Now, Baekhyun and Jongin’s descening down the elevator, nearing the lobby narinig niya si Jongin, “Sure kang ayaw mo magpahatid? I can drop you off.” 

Baekhyun gets off at the ground floor and waves a silent goodbye kay Jongin na naiwan, because he’s going to B1. Baekhyun books his grabride straight home, he doesn’t know how it happened. Hinihintay din ni Baekhyun kung kailan siya babagsak, iiyak, and just succumb to all the emotions.

But he feels hollow. 

He was so sure na the death’s goig to leave him devastated, dagdag sa mga pangyayari the past few weeks. But he doesn’t feel anything except anger when he passes by _that_ specific nurse’s station, or the exam room, _even seeing Joongi_ and he doesn’t know why.

He feels something else every time pupunta siyang kusina, or when he sits down sa living room niya. All he knows is that he doesn’t like the feeling at all. 

So, he sighs as he steps out of the car and thanks the driver. Natigilan lang siya when he spots Chanyeol by his gate, looking up at the sky. Baekhyun ignores the feeling swelling in his chest as he keys the gate to step in. 

Chanyeol doesn’t say anything pero iniwan ni Baekhyun na bukas ang gate para sumunod sa kanya si Chanyeol. Dumiretso lang ng lakad si Baekhyun even when he hears the gate creak close and a pair of footsteps follow him hanggang sa loob. 

“Why?” Tanong lang ni Baekhyun sa kanya when they enter inside. 

_“Kumusta ka na?”_ Chanyeol says, not answering Baekhyun. 

“Fine,” sagot niya going straight to the kitchen. His hand still sa harap ng bote ng alak but pulls it back to reach for a glass instead, to fill it with water to the brim. “Iniinom mo ba ang maintenance medicine mo?”

“Ilang araw ka raw absent,” he says kay Baekhyun after humming in response to his question. Baekhyun doesn’t answer and keeps his back kay Chanyeol not wanting to even look at him. “Hinanap kita kasi,” and with that Baekhyun turns around. 

Sana hindi na lang.

Sana hindi na lang siya lumingon. 

“Ibibigay ko sana ‘to sa personal, pero absent ka.” Chanyeol said pushing the stack of papers on the counter papunta sa direction ni Baekhyun, “Sabi ni Sehun hindi mo daw cineclaim.”

“Kaya dinala mo dito?” Baekhyun says with no trace of any emotion. He scoffs and looks away, looks up para pigilan ang naiipon ng luha sa mata niya. _“Hah,”_ he says with a loud exhale sa bibig. 

_“Akin na,”_ Baekhyun’s stern voice rang and bounced inside his house. It’s all his fault, had he not been too attached, _too involved_ edi sana wala siyang pinoproblema. Sana nakinig siya kay Sehun about laying down some rules sa set-up nila. 

But how can he lay down rules if he didn’t even know the distinction of where they were together, it was all a blur of labels and status. Sana nakinig siya and nagset ng boundaries.

Baekhyun had not realized _when, where,_ and _how_ they crossed that line when they were together. They just somehow fit into each other’s lives, friends or more than that, friends or not. He kind of wishes na sana hindi siya nagcross sa linya na ‘yun, ever. 

Because it hurt. Like, a lot.

And he can’t even do anything about it, not even an ounce of anaesthesia could help, _he just knows._

Everything hurt, losing a patient again, losing Chanyeol, a friend and _losing whatever they got going on._

Baekhyun grabs a pen from his pocket and padabog na pumirma sa lahat ng papel na kailangan niyang pirahan. “Okay na?” he says sarcastically and slams the pen on the counter, “Is that all you need from me? _Okay na?”_

Chanyeol closes the distance between them, hands hovering above the stack of papers to trace the signatures. Hindi man lang nagflinch si Baekhyun, he doesn’t even move an inch kahit na abot na abot niya si Chanyeol ngayon sa harap niya. 

Baekhyun’s glassy eyes were unfocused, barely looking at Chanyeol. He doesn’t blink much, afraid na everytime he’ll close his eyes for a split second ay tutulo na ang luhang naiipon at nangingilid sa mga mata niya. 

Chanyeol steps closer and lowers his head, their foreheads bumping together and Baekhyun’s closes his eyes, letting out a shaky exhale with his mouth. “Bakit?” He whispers. 

Walang sagot, Baekhyun’s anger, kaninang seething now simmering down and shifting into something else. “How can you make me fall for you and then leave me when I finally do?” 

Baekhyun’s voice did not quiver at all, it was clear. “How can you make me feel so loved then feel like... _nothing_ at all.”

“How can something be there, and then not be there the morning after?” Baekhyun says, more to himself than to Chanyeol. 

Chanyeol finally moves, holds Baekhyun’s face with the both of his hands, and says, _“Baekhyun, thank you for the life you gave me.”_

Baekhyun’s cheeks were warm in his hold, warmer when the tears finally fall when he closes his eyes. 

Umalis siya from Chanyeol’s hold and hides all of the spilling emotions with a cough. His hands busy, grabbing the Whisky bottle and the mug. “Is that all?” Baekhyun asks him again before taking a swig of his drink, “Is that all you need from me?”

 _“Charity case,”_ Chanyeol finally says. “Hindi ko alam kung sino siya, at kung sino siya para sa’yo, pero tama siya. Tama ang sinabi niya.”

Baekhyun whips his head around, “No.”

“Naiinvolve ka sa mga pasyente, sabi mo nga: you go the extra mile para sa patients mo,” Chanyeol says to him, “At nakalimutan kong isa nga lang pala ako sa kanila, _charity case.”_

 _“No,”_ Mas stern na ang boses ni Baekhyun this time.

“ _Yes,_ ” sabi ni Chanyeol, “Hindi mo man lang pinag-isipang pakakasalan mo ako. _Ako._ Paano ako makakasiguradong hindi kasingbilis ng pag-aaya mo sa akin ng kasal ang pag-alis mo sa buhay ko?”

Baekhyun says quietly, “You were my friend first before we got… _married.”_

 _“Civil union,”_ sabi ni Chanyeol correcting him, “‘Yun ang pagkakaiba, ‘yun ang boundary. Nagpakasal tayo out of convenience, hindi mo ‘to matatawag na marriage, _ni-hindi ko nga alam kahit ang paborito mong kulay.”_

Sumandal si Baekhyun sa counter with his lowerback digging into it, and speaks after a few beats of silence, “You were that stupid, stupid hardworking delivery man na matigas ang ulo, you keep driving dehydrated under the summer sun, _you’re too kind_ to even blacklist bogus buyers ng food niyo.”

“You’re the hardworking uncle, the hardworking brother and son. _Superman,_ ” Baekhyun says. “You were my friend first before you were even my patient, Chanyeol. I got involved because you were my friend. You’re not _just a patient._ ”

Chanyeol grabs him by the arm and pulls him to his chest, slowly. Hinawakan niya si Baekhyun sa batok, other hand resting on his lower back. He holds Baekhyun close to him, “Bakit?” it was his turn to ask him. _“Ano ba ‘yan,”_ he continues, there was a soft, laughter from Chanyeol. 

“Bakit naman sinabi mo ‘yun lahat,” Chanyeol says while stroking Baekhyun’s head on his chest, “Iba ang nasa isip ko, ang alam ko lang aalis ako dito kasi- _kasi sasabihin mo na huwag na ako magpakita sa’yo, mukha akong pera, insurance lang ang habol ko_.”

“Do you want me to?” umpisa ni Baekhyun, “Pwede naman.”

Chanyeol hugs him tighter. “I’m sorry,” bulong niya and finally feels Baekhyun’s hands circle his waist to hug him back. Baekhyun leans back to look at Chanyeol’s face, kahit na hirap siya sa position dahil yakap-yakap pa rin siya nito. 

Tumitig lang si Baekhyun sa kanya, at si Chanyeol pabalik. 

_“Chanyeol,”_ he calls in a soft voice. 

_“Hmm?”_

_“Dito na ‘yung part na hahalikan mo ko to show me how sorry you are,”_ sabi ni Baekhyun. 

Chanyeol doesn’t need to be told twice bago niya sinunggaban si Baekhyun in a searing kiss. Baekhyun’s arms wrap around Chanyeol’s neck as they both laugh into the kiss. He feels hands snake down and grab him by the hips to raise him up on the counter. 

Baekhyun breaks away from the kiss, “Bedroom.” he whispers and laughs, “Baka bumuka tahi mo. _Bedroom, please?_ ” 

Chanyeol nods, kisses him back in consecutive pecks and says, _“Yes, doc.”_

Walang ibang marinig si Baekhyun kundi ang pagtibok ng puso niya and the steady breaths na ginagawa ni Chanyeol from everything they did. Baekhyun sighs and closes his eyes to focus on the steadying heartbeat on his cheeks mula sa pagkakahiga sa dibdib ni Chanyeol. 

_“Pero hihingi pa rin ako ng divorce.”_ He hears Chanyeol say. Baekhyun’s hand stills sa marahang pagtrace sa scar na nasa abdomen ni Chanyeol. 

“Is that what you want?” Baekhyun lets go and raises his head para tignan si Chanyeol mata sa mata, holding his face to search for the answer in his eyes. 

Tumango si Chanyeol. 

“Okay.” 

“Hindi mo man lang ba tatanungin kung bakit?”

Umiling si Baekhyun. “You have your reasons. I’m gonna have to ask you something else nga lang.”

“Ano ‘yun?”

_“Mahal mo ba ako?”_

_“Oo naman,”_ Chanyeol says to him, kisses his forehead, then his eyes na nakapikit, down to his cheeks and the hovering just above his lips. “Kaya ko nga hinihingi. Kasi I wanna do this right.” 

Chanyeol shifts in bed to lean over Baekhyun on his forearms above him. “Okay. Then, _I love you, too._ ” he stares at Chanyeol’s eyes from above, “And Chanyeol?”

“Yeah?”

 _“It’s yellow.”_ He whispers as Chanyeol’s face hovers close, _“My favorite color.”_

Baekhyun laughs at his confused face and reminds him about the conversation earlier sa kusina. _“Huh,”_ he says, _“Same.”_ Baekhyun kisses Chanyeol again tonight, throwing his arms around Chanyeol’s neck. 

“What do you _mean_ by doing this right?” Tanong ni Baekhyun over breakfast. Chanyeol was in charge of cooking, eggs and well, _hatdog na pula_ because that’s all Baekhyun has in his fridge. Baekhyun was seated on the counter, eating and drinking his morning tea. 

“Magtatrabaho ako,” umpisa ni Chanyeol, “Pag-iipunan ko ang mga pangdate natin, tapos kapag napagpasyahan mo na to keep me forever, bibilhan kitang singsing and _ask you to marry me again.”_

Baekhyun’s face was devoid of any emotion. Umiinom lang siya ng tsaa, dahan-dahang tumaas ang kilay and says, “That’s what you _meant?”_

“Hindi mamahaling 24-karat gold, simple wedding ring lang, walang bato- _unless gusto mo, edi-_ ” Chanyeol adds, in hopes that it would help him pero cinut off siya ni Baekhyun.

“That’s it?” Tanong ni Baekhyun.

“Hindi ba sweet?” Chanyeol steals a bite out of Baekhyun’s plate na nakalapag sa counter beside his thighs. 

“It’s,” Baekhyun starts, _“stupid.”_

_“Hey!”_

“Stupid and counterproductive!” Baekhyun says, “Hihiwalayan mo ako only to marry me again?”

Chanyeol laughs at the outburst, tuloy-tuloy lang si Baekhyun. “And answer the same long-ass forms? Wait sa pagkahaba-habang pila sa city hall just to file it _again_?” 

Chanyeol just stares at him. 

“I mean, I would do it again. _For you._ If it’s for you. _But shit, that’s counterproductive._ ” He says before Chanyeol cuts him off with a kiss that tasted like burnt eggs and bitter tea. 

“Okay, sorry.” Chanyeol says in defeat pero natatawa, “Okay, hindi na, hindi na. Sorry _, shh.”_

Baekhyun gives him the nastiest stare nang sinu-shush siya ni Chanyeol. Chanyeol puts down his mug above the divorce papers sitting on the counter, the bottom of the mug marking a smudge on the inked page.

 _“Hindi na, sige na.”_ Chanyeol says.

“And we _are_ actually doing it _right_.” Bulong ni Baekhyun sa kanya “Tignan mo, we’re fighting. _Like an old married couple._ ” 

Baekhyun doesn’t remember how and when they crossed the fine line between being friends and being a couple, or when they started acting like a couple when they were _“married”,_ or the fine line from pretending for the sake of convenience, insurance and all. 

“Baekhyun?”

“Hmm?”

But he’s glad he did, _they_ did. 

“Call in sick?” Tanong ni Chanyeol as a suggestion.

Baekhyun hits him lightly on the chest, “No,” he says. “You broke my heart too much, I wasted my sick leaves sleeping. Kailangan kong pumasok.”

“Bawi ako sa asawa ko,” Chanyeol huffs in a laugh and pecks him, _“what do you want for lunch later?”_

Baekhyun sips his tea and proceeds to think. He puts down his mug sa tabi ng mug ni Chanyeol, its wet bottom matching the smudged ink on the divorce papers. 

“Surprise me?” Sabi ni Baekhyun cocking his head to the side before wrapping both arms sa leeg ni Chanyeol to reel him in for another morning kiss. 

Bonus:

Sehun rushes inside the Subway sa baba ng business center sa tabi ng ospital. He starts folding his umbrella and sees Baekhyun sitting down with Chanyeol, he gives them a wave. He sees the manila folder na nasa mesa and immediately rolls his eyes as he sits down. 

“Ito ‘yung urgent?” Sehun asks and skims through the page. 

Baekhyun hands the folder ng patient files. There’s a thin gold band shimerring and glistening in the dull crystal white lights, on his finger. “I need you to look after my patients for 3 days.” 

“I feel like this is deja vu,” sabi ni Sehun, _“But somehow different.”_

“Dami satsat, cover my patients for me.” Masungit na sabi ni Baekhyun sa kanya. “Ang tagal-tagal kong inabangan ‘tong vacation leave na ‘to kasama ang asawa ko.”

“Oo na,” Sehun says, _“Go and consumate your second marriage or whatever._ I’m gonna head first.”

Chanyeol just watches Sehun reach for the umbrella na basa pa kung saan niya sinuksok ito sa umbrella stand by the entrance. He waves kay Chanyeol and Baekhyun before heading out, kipkip sa braso ang folder, bracing himself for the rain. 

From afar, Baekhyun sees a guys slip sa naipong tubig from the rain on the floor. He slips, butt first and watches an inaudible “Ow!” escape his lips. Pinanood niya kung paano nagmadaling lumapit si Sehun sa nadulas na lalaki to tend to him. kneeling down on the wet floor beside him.

Nagkatinginan si Baekhyun at Chanyeol for a while before looking back at Sehun through the glass panels ng Subway. They watched as Sehun slings the man’s arm around his neck to help carry him papuntang ER, probably. 

“I feel like this _is_ deja vu,” sabi naman ni Baekhyun, repeating what Sehun said kanina, “But somehow different.” 

“Tingin mo ba kakailanganin niya rin ng insurance para sa broken tail bone? Ang mahal-mahal pa naman d’yan sa ospital na ‘yan.” 

Baekhyun snorts, _“Shut up.”_

**_FIN._ **

**Author's Note:**

> may nagsabi sa akin na gawin ko ito they said "do it, hoe!" so i did... in 3 days... fueled with coffee and alcohol. balik na ako sa lungga ko to work on my thesis [tinutok ang tinidor sayo] wish me luck sabi!!!
> 
> i'm @peachedsoju on twitter (yes i moved aha) and on cc! let's talk about the fic!!! leave comments or tweet me huhu it keeps me going ahaha pls this is me BEGGING eme
> 
> see you next time! [insert swag face dito]
> 
> ps. yes this is nadine yes this is still forgottenforever yes i changed pennames ok! aha


End file.
